Just the Beginning
by TheirGirl
Summary: Troy and Gabriela have been dating for five years. They are going to take the next step in their relationship. That's right meeting each others' whole  family. In hopes to live with each other they feel they have to get each families blessing. T Language
1. Chapter 1

**Just the Beginning**

Gabriela Montez, 22 years young, has been named one of the hottest women alive. She had the money, fame, and the fortune. But that didn't matter if that meant she couldn't have her family, friends, and most importantly the man of her life, Troy Bolton. She and Troy were together from the start of their careers. They started their very first audition together and starred in their very first movie together. From the start they had an instant connection. For five years of dating it's finally time to take that step in their relationship. Yep, that's right meeting each other's whole entire family. Not only was she scared of meeting Troy's family but she was terrified of Troy meeting her family. Gabriela came from a very Hispanic family. Her family was chaotic and very hyperactive.

Each family is going to Gabriela's mansion for one week since there was enough space for both Montez and Bolton families. You heard right, Gabriela's mansion, not Troy and Gabriela's mansion, but Gabriela's mansion. They took their careers very seriously so they never got the chance to move in with each other. After a lot of talking they finally decided if both of their families get along and the blessing of both set of parents they will move in with each other. Their parents' opinion meant a lot to them along with their siblings.

Gabriela's brothers were very protective of each other both older and younger since she was the only girl in the family. Ever since Gabriela was born she has been protected by her father and brothers. One of her boyfriends broke her heart by cheating on her in high school. Her older brothers found out and let's just say there was a fight in the school parking lot that could have only been stopped by the police. That's what Gabriela is most afraid of since her family hasn't met Troy yet. Troy doesn't have to worry about his siblings meeting Gabriela because they have already met. His sister loves Gabriela like she was her very own sister. Troy's family lives in Las Angeles so they have already met Gabriela and love her as if she was already part of the family.

Gabriela nervously bit her nails in her living room waiting for her family to arrive along with Troy's family. "Babe, stop biting your nails you're gonna bite off your finger."

Gabriela turned her head towards her love, "Well, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"You have nothing to worry about my family is going to love you."

She had to laugh at this, "I'm not worried 'bout me. People love me no matter how much they don't want to. I'm worried about you. My dad and brothers are very overprotective; they will interrogate with questions and try to threaten you to dump me. And my mother! Don't even get me started with her! She's very judgmental and has never liked any of decisions in life. And top of all of that I'm scared of her."

"She can't be that bad." Troy tried to relax his girlfriend of five years.

"No, trust me she is." The doorbell ring and Troy got up to answer the door. As soon as Troy opened the door a bunch of kids rushed into the mansion pushing Troy against the wall and ran to Gabriela which almost knocked her over if it wasn't for Troy who held back.

"Where's my baby sister?" A tall and toned Hispanic man walked through the door.

"Joey!" Gabriela jumped and squealed with excitement.

"What no love for your other brother?" Another tall Hispanic guy walked inside with open arms.

"Junior!" Gabriela walked into his arms without hesitating.

"What about us?" Twin boys asked that were probably in sixth grade. Gabriela smiled and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Lorenzo! Rico! Awe, I missed you so much." She said pinching both of their cheeks.

Gabriela turned towards Troy smiled and pulled him towards her brothers. "Troy these are my brothers. Guys, this is my boyfriend Troy."

All of their smiling turned into serious faces. Just then Carols Senior and his wife Belinda came into the mansion.

"Papi! I've missed you!" Gabriela tackled her dad with a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you to mi hija," Carlos smiled, glad to have his daughter in his arms after five years of not seeing her.

Gabriela turned to her mother and smiled. "Hi mom, it's nice to see you."

"Yeah, it would have been nicer if came and visited once in awhile." Her mother replied.

"Mom, she's been busy with work and being famous." Joey teased his little sister.

"Yeah, so she could buy this incredible house. Wow, sis this place is amazing!" Rico said looking around.

Belinda looked around, "It's alright, a little bit too over the top but not too bad." Carlos gave her a look secretly telling to behave.

"Oh! Mom dad this is my boyfriend Troy." Gabriela introduced him to her parents, "Troy this is my mom and dad."

Her mother looked at him for a moment, "So this is the guy you've been dating for five years and haven't even bothered to bring him home to meet us."

"Linda, please." Carlos pleaded.

"I would have but you know with my schedule and Troy being in the business too. We haven't really had the time go to New Mexico.

"Oh, you don't have time to fly to New Mexico to introduce us but you have time to fly to Hawaii and practically have sex on the beach."

"Linda that's enough, please!" Carlos stopped her. They haven't even been here for five minutes and she and her daughter are already gonna get into an argument.

Carlos turned towards Troy, who looked very uncomfortable, and faked a smile, "So Troy you work out?"

"Uh, yeah, whenever I get the chance." Troy replied with a shrug.

"Good you can help me with the luggage." Carlos smiled. Troy looked back at Gabriela who gave an apologetic smile.

Troy walked out of the mansion with his girlfriend's father to six more adults and two elderly couples who he assumed to be Gabriela's other relatives and grandparents and see numerous big luggages. He groans inwardly thinking this is going to be a long week.

**A/N: The title might change and I might not continue this depending on the reviews I get.**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just the Beginning**

**Family Info**

**Montez Family**

_Grandparents_

Eva & Ernesto Contreras, 70 years old, married

Antonio & Ventura Montez, 72 years old, married

_**Belinda Contreras & Carols Montez, 48 years old, married**_

_Children_

Junior 28 years old, dating

Joey (nickname Papito) 25 years old, dating

Gabriela 22 years old, dating

Lorenzo and Rico 11 years old, single

_**Laurinda & Andreo Montez, 37 years old, married**_

_Children_

Cortez 15 years dating, single

Alejandro 14 years old, single

Cindy 11 years old, single

Benita 10 years old

Angelina (nickname Angie) 7 years old

Fausto 4 years old

_**Julina & Gabriel Contreras, 45 years old, married**_

_Children_

Jacquelyn 22 years old, dating

Victor (nickname Vick) 18 years old, single

Miguel, 10 years old

Pablo, 6 years old

Rafael, 5 years old

**Bolton Family**

_Grandparents_

Allison & Samuel Bruno, 74 years old, married

Elizabeth & Carson Bolton, 75 years old, married

_**Lucille & Jack Bolton, 48 years old, married**_

_Children_

Holly, 25 years old, single

Troy, 23 years old, dating

Dylan, 16 years old, single

_**Amy & Daniel (nickname Danny) Bolton, 38 years old, married**_

_Children_

Ian, 16 years old, single

Sasha, 15 years old, single

Amber, 11 years old, single

_**Emma & Giovanni Bruno, 36 years old, married**_

_Children_

Camille, 14 years old, single

Leonardo, 11 years old, single

"You have one hell of a big family, baby." Troy said wrapping his arms around his love. It's been in an hour since Gabriela's family settled in the mansion. Now they were just waiting on his family on arriving. They were in the kitchen trying to get away from all the chaos that was Gabriela's family. Troy has met all of Gabriela's aunts and uncles as well as all of her cousins; unlike Gabriela's immediate family the rest of Montez clan were pretty normal besides the fact that her grandparents and few of her uncle and aunts couldn't speak very good English.

"I know right, but we're a Mexican family what do you expect?" Troy laughed and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, for my dad he's just trying to give you a hard time."

"It's not your father I'm worried about it's your mother. You were right babe she is scary."

Gabriela laughed and turned around so she could hug him. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right, how could you forget?"

Troy chuckled and looked into her eyes with a big smile on his face, "Have I told you that I love you today?"

"Yes, but I would mind you saying it again." Gabriela smiled playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Well, I love you, so very much." Troy kissed the corner of her mouth and held her closely loving her embrace.

"I love you too," Gabriela kissed him on his lips. "Now that's how a proper kiss is supposed to be. When is your family supposed to be here by the way?"

"Yes, Troy when is your family arriving?" Troy and Gabriela turned around to see Gabriela's dad there standing in the doorway.

"They should be here sometime soon." Releasing Gabriela's embrace but still held her hand.

"So Troy what did you want to be when you grew up?" Carlos asked wanting to see what his daughter saw in this boy.

"I've always wanted to be an actor but if I didn't get this amazing chance to be in the movie with your daughter, I think I would have gone to college and become a doctor." Troy replied truthfully. All through high school Troy was considered a nerd. He would always get an A in all his classes and kiss up to the teacher. Troy was also in the drama club and basketball team so he could get a scholarship in college. Fortunately, he got a part in a movie with Gabriela which became a huge hit. He had the choice to become a celebrity or go to college.

"Hmm, so why didn't you go to college?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Well, I had a career already building and people wanted me to star in their movies, so I thought why stop." Gabriela smiled up at Troy for being so calm and not being scared like her other boyfriends, it made Gabriela even more happy to have in him life.

"But it's better to have something to fall back on. Unlike you my daughter has a clothing line; she's a dancer, model, singer, and an actress. We don't even know what to call her; is she a designer? Is she a dancer? Is she a model? Is she a singer? Is she an actress? I don't know because she does everything. She'll have something to fall back on when something goes wrong. I advise you to do something in case something goes wrong with your career."

"Dad, stop it is Troy's life and his career he can do whatever he wants." Gabriela said coming to his rescue.

"Well, I'm just saying so in case his acting career falls he won't have to depend on you. If he's gonna depend on you he's gonna expect you to give him everything, so he'll just use you for his money."

"Troy isn't like that dad!" Gabriela snapped. "And his career is not going to fall. He is an amazing actor and he gets better every movie."

Saved from the doorbell Troy left the kitchen to get the door and away from the tension. On his way was a challenge he had to dodge flying objects thrown by Gabriela's younger cousins.

In the kitchen Gabriela glared at her father. "Dad, I can't believe how disrespectful you're being towards Troy."

"I was just trying to get to know him better and try to see what you in this guy. He obviously can't support you since he doesn't have a backup plan." Carlos spoke calmly.

"Dad, he doesn't need a backup plan. Troy has been helping me with the men's clothing line since 2009. And for your information it has never been better." Gabriela sighed. "Look dad, I know you're just looking out for me but I am an adult and this is my life. Troy is going to be in it whether you like or not." With that being said Gabriela left to meet Troy's family.

On the way to the foyer a football almost hit Gabriela but caught with ease. Having boys playing and throwing things in the house throughout her childhood she built quick reflexes. Gabriela threw the ball, making a perfect spiral, back to her cousin Alejandro. "Take it outside guys; I don't want you to break anything in here. Just go straight and you'll find the backyard." Gabriela smiled as they ran past her.

Gabriela turned towards the group of people that were Troy's family. She went up to Troy who were talking to his parents and laced her fingers with his. "Hi Lucy and Jack" Gabriela kissed both of them on the cheek. "How've you been?"

"We've been good sweetheart."Lucille replied as she hugged Gabriela.

"Troy don't just stand there introduce Gabriela to the rest of the family." Jack said motioning to the people around them.

"Right, let's go see my cousins, uncles and aunties, then my grandparents because I know they won't be able to stop talking to you."

Before they could start Gabriela was attacked with a hug by Holly and Troy's brother Dylan. "Oh my gosh, Gabriela!" The two blondes crushed the girl into a tight hug.

After awhile they let go of her, "So how is my future sister in law?" Holly asked.

Gabriela laughed, "We're not even in engaged."

"Yet, you mean?" Dylan added.

"Yeah, yeah, well if you excuse me I'm going to introduce my girlfriend to my family." Troy said taking Gabriela away from his brother and family.

"You know, I think they love you more than me." Troy whispered into Gabriela's ear.

Gabriela giggled, "I know, but you love me more, right?"

Troy smiled and chuckled, "Of course, I love you more than a bunch of green Skittles."

"And I love you more than a bunch of green M&M's"

After meeting Troy's cousins, aunties, and uncles it was time to meet Troy's grandparents.

"Grandma, Grandpa I want you to meet my girlfriend Gabriela." Troy introduced Gabriela to his grandparents.

"Awe, this is the girl who has stole my grandson's heart." The elderly woman smiled warmly. "So tell me sweetheart, how did my grandson get a beautiful girl like you?"

Gabriela laughed, "I don't know, I guess it was his charm and good looks. And I'm guessing he got his good looks from his grandparents." Gabriela smiled at Troy's grandparents. Troy placed his arm around her waist and smiled down at her. She easily fit in and got along with his family, now he has to try and fit in with her family.

"Gabi, this lovely lady is my grandma Allison from my dad's side, but you can just call her grandma Ally." Motioning to an elderly brunette. "This other lovely lady is my grandma Elizabeth from my mom's side, but you can call her grandma Liz." Motioning to another elderly woman but with blonde hair.

Turning to two elderly men, "This is my grandpa Sam from my dad's side," motioning to an elderly man who looked like Troy if he were an elder. "This is my grandpa Carson from my mom's side."

"So do you two live with each other?" Grandpa Sam asked them as they sit down in the living room.

"No, we don't. That's why we wanted to invite you guys over in my home so we can meet each other's family to get both families' blessing. It just wouldn't feel right for me and Troy to move in without your approval of each other." Gabriela explained. Troy's grandparents smiled, happy that their opinions mattered in their relationship.

A few hours passed and the Bolton clan was in the basketball court playing basketball and catching up on each other's lives. "So what do you guys think of Gabriela so far?" Troy asked hopefully that they liked Gabriela because she was very important to him probably the most important thing in his life. It really mattered what his family thought about her.

"Dude, your girl's hot!" His cousin Ian said.

"I think she's really nice Troy. She's very successful and pretty, hold on to this one." His aunt Amy said pointing her finger at me making sure he got her phone.

"She's right, you know?" His uncle Danny said.

"So you guys approve?" Troy asked happily. They all nodded and Troy smiled happily. Now all he needed to do is win over Gabriela's family and hope both families get along. This is going to be hard winning over a judgmental mother and over protective father and brothers. And mixing a chaotic family and a pretty laid back family is going to be hard. Hopefully the week will go smoothly and get each family's blessings.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter completely sucked ass, it's late at night here and I'm tired. I just wanted to post this up because it's been bugging me to no end. If you have any ideas for the story I'll put some thought into it and give you credit. And keep supporting and showing love and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Much Love, **

**The Author**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just the Beginning**

**Day 1**

"Hey," Troy said sitting down on the couch next to Lorenzo and Rico. The twins looked at him confused. "What's up?"

Lorenzo stared at him, "Not to be rude but why are you talking to us?"

"Well, I wanted to get to know you guys since I'm dating your sister." Troy said trying to break the ice between him and his girlfriend's family. While dating Gabriela he found out that family means a lot to her so getting closer to her family means getting closer to Gabriela as well.

Rico leaned towards Troy with serious and intimidating look on his face, "Look Troy, if you want to get to know us here is one thing you have to know. We don't like you. Our sister's past boyfriends never lasted a month with her. Do you know why?" Troy shook his head. "It is because we know that she is meant for bigger and better things. We also know that you're not meant for her. You are no better than her ex boyfriends, by the end of this week you and my sister will be history. This week is going to be a living hell for you Bolton." For an eleven year he was pretty intimidating, but not enough for him to scare Troy away from Gabriela.

Rico got up from his spot and left the room. Lorenzo looked at Troy who was flabbergasted at the boy that just left the room. "Troy, Rico left out one big thing. That fact is when you date our sister you date our family. No guy has ever been able to handle that. If you can handle us then you can date her. Just let you know our family isn't easy to handle."

Troy watched as the boy left the room. Winning the Montez's over is not going to be easy. He thought targeting the boys would be easy but he thought wrong. The twins are going to be just as hard as the other Montez men. Sighing Troy got up from his spot and looked in the next room. In the next room were Gabriela's aunts and uncles along with two of Gabriela's cousins.

There was her aunt Julina had dark curly hair like Gabriela's mother but had darker eyes than she. Gabriela's aunt Lauinda had lighter colored her with light brown eyes and thinner than Julina. Both uncles, Andreo and Gabriel were muscular and had a thin mustache. Only difference is that Uncle Gabriel is taller than Andreo.

Gabriela's cousin, Jacquelyn who was also in the room, was the same age as Gabriela, looked a bit the same just the hair length was shorter, and a bit taller than her. Jacquelyn from what he heard from Gabriela is that she is a nurse at a local hospital in Albuquerque and is dating her coworker Ricky. Gabriela and Jacquelyn were best friends growing up and did everything together. Both were cheerleaders in high school with Gabriela as captain and Jacquelyn as co captain. They were also popular in high school and most wanted by guys. Only difference between the two girls was looks, obviously, and interest. Jacquelyn was a sports fanatic and Gabriela was more into performing arts. Jacquelyn and Gabriela have always been there for each other. Now that both girls have been so busy with their careers and love life they drafted apart.

Gabriela's other cousin, Alejandro also in the room, was a bit darker than the rest of the Montez clan but had the lightest brown eyes in the family which gave him a cute irresistible charm that everyone loved. Alejandro is fun loving guy who would rather not get into any kind of conflict but does anyway. He and Gabriela were just as close as her and Jacquelyn used to be. Alejandro considered Gabriela as his favorite cousin; even though Gabriela was in Las Angeles and he was in Albuquerque, Alejandro called every night just to talk to Gabriela. Gabriela told Troy about how when they were in high school Gabriela and Jacquelyn would boss Alejandro around and do whatever they wanted him to do. Later Alejandro would get into so much trouble for doing what they told him to do.

Troy sighed and walked into the room and faked a smile, "Hi."

"We heard everything." Luainda said giving him a sympathetic smile. Troy sat down on the chair next her and Uncle Andreo.

"Look chico, it has always been like this. Gabriela has always had hardest time dating with her brothers and father around. But I know for a fact that Gabriela wants you to stick around." Andreo explained.

Alejandro looked at Troy and asked, "Do you know why she never introduced you to her family before?" Troy shook his head. "Because she's afraid that you would run away like her other boyfriends did in the past. Gabriela wanted to you to stick around to figure you all out before she introduced you to us."

"Gabriela is so happy with you that she wants you and our family to get along. I know that she really loves because I haven't seen her this happy with any other guy." Jacquelyn said smiling.

"Gabriela got her heart broken so many times. She has a hard time trusting people especially now that she's a celebrity. But she has no problem trusting you and that is huge." Julina said smiling at the boy that makes her niece happy.

"There was a fight between Gabriela's brothers and the last guy who made her cry. The fight was so bad people had to call the cops." Gabriel said. "Her brothers and her father will always be ready to kick ass if she isn't happy."

"Don't worry sir; I'll be sure she's happy. Her happiness means everything to me." Troy reassured him. Gabriel nodded smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is Gabriela's mom so harsh on Gabriela?" Troy asked.

Julina sighed, "Gabriela's mom always wanted what is best for Gabriela. But she also wanted Gabriela to stay in Albuquerque. Before Gabriela left her and her mother got into an argument saying that Hollywood was not what was best for Gabriela. Having Gabriela in the spotlight scared Linda, thinking that she would forget about her family and end up like those famous families splitting up."

"That's why she wanted Gabriela to visit so badly, but I kept her from going." Troy said looking at them.

"Yes and no, you didn't keep her from visiting. Linda wanted Gabriela to visit s that maybe she could change Gabriela's mind about Hollywood and make her stay in Albuquerque." Luainda answered.

"Gabriela was also afraid that if she went back and argued with Aunty Linda more it would ruin whatever chance of them getting along." Alejandro spoke of what his cousin told him.

"Linda sees you as another reason for Gabriela wanting to stay. As for the boys they won't like until you prove to them that you can handle being a Montez." Andreo said.

"How do I do that?" Troy asked seeking for desperate help. The Montez family looked at him and smiled.

**A/N: Wow that was horrible! Sorry for the last chapter there were so many grammar errors. On the last chapter where it said, "…to prove her phone." It is supposed to be her point. There were also other errors but I'm too lazy to look them up. So anyway what shall Troy do to prove he can handle being a Montez? Will the Montez family and the Bolton family get along? What about Gabriela and her mom? Will they be able to finally see face to face and talk about their problems? Suggestions? Ideas? Tell me! Also the more reviews I get the sooner you get the update.**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just the Beginning**

Gabriela stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to her love's eyes. "Good morning," she smiled at Troy.

"Good morning baby," Troy smiled pulling her closer to him. Last night it took a lot of convincing to let Troy sleep in the same room let alone in the same bed with Gabriela. Finally, without any other choice Gabriela pouted her lips and sat on her daddy's lap and asked in Spanish to please let Troy sleep in her room. Daddy Montez gave into her with the Montez protesting. "We better get down so we can start cooking breakfast."

Gabriela looked at him confused, "Make breakfast? Why? You don't cook."

Troy glared at her playfully, "Hey, I do cook fob your information."

Gabriela smiled "Yes, babe you make a mean peanut butter & jelly sandwich."

"You have to admit those are delicious."

"You're delicious," Gabriela murmured kissing his neck making her way up to his earlobe and giving it a little nibble.

Groaning, not wanting to stop this sensation. "No, babe we have to stop. In order for your dad like me we need to get downstairs or at least I have to."

"Why do you need to go downstairs?" Gabriela asked.

"I need to be kissing your dad's and your brother's ass so they like me even if it's only by a little bit." Troy said getting up from his spot and putting some clothes on.

"Well, good luck." Gabriela said smiling. "Dad and my brother have never liked any of my boyfriends. If you work your charm on them like you did on me maybe they'll love you like I do."

"Babe, I don't think, 'Excuse me, do you have a map because I got lost in your eyes,' will work." Gabriela laughed.

"Maybe not, but make them laugh that'll probably work. They love a good sense of humor." Gabriela suggested wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy smiled and pecked her lips, "Thanks for the tip, babe."

"Don't worry I got you, babe" Gabriela kissed him again.

"I love you more than a bunch of red M&Ms," Troy said kissing her again.

"I love you more than a bunch of green gummy bears."

Troy sighed, "We better go down, our families are probably up and downstairs waiting for food."

"No worry, knowing my family they probably started cooking and eating."

Downstairs Belinda, Julina, Laurinda, Lucille, Amy, and Emma were already cooking and while their families talk to each other.

"So are you and Gabi close?" Alejandro asked before taking sip of OJ.

"Yeah, we're really close." Dylan said.

"Really, how close?"

"She got me court side Lakers tickets once just me and her for my birthday." Dylan smirked.

"Really, you she took me jet skiing and to meet Beyoncé for my birthday." Alejandro bragged.

"She came to my school to prove to everyone I knew her."

"She gave her CD before it got out in stores."

"She brought me on tour."

"She bought me a laptop."

"She bought me a cell phone."

"She got tickets for me and my family to go on a cruise last summer. HA!"

"She bought me a boat! HA!"

"Really?" Alejandro asked shocked.

"No, but that would've been so cool!" Both boys laughed.

"We are going to get along just fine Dylan." Alejandro said smiling.

Troy and Gabriela finally came downstairs and joined the family. "Finally, you came down joined us. You know Gabriela you shouldn't keep your guest starving like this; it makes you a bad host." Belinda scolded her daughter.

"That's alright, I know where everything is. I've been here a few times; we don't mind cooking do we ladies?" Lucille said trying to help Gabriela. The ladies shook their head say no.

"No, it's fine. I should have come down earlier." Gabriela gritted her teeth and faked a smile, "Sorry mom. Why don't I help you set up the table?" she said grabbing the utensils and head toward the dining room to set up the table.

"Troy, honey could you do us a favor please?" Julina asked.

Troy nodded "Sure, what is it?"

"Could you get Fausto and Rafael and put them in their high chair please?" Laurinda asked.

"No problem," Troy said headed out to grab the children.

"Your boy is so sweet Lucille!" Julina smiled.

"And he is so helpful too." Laurinda said smiling.

"Yeah, you definitely raised him right." Julina complimented.

"Ahora todos esos dos tortolitos que debe hacer es casarse y darme nietos." Grandma Eva said while coming into the kitchen.

Belinda gasped, "Mama! No, son demasiado jóvenes!"

"What are they saying?" Lucille asked Julina.

"Mom is saying all they have to do now is get married and have kids." Julina shrugged.

"Oh no! No, Troy and Gabriela are still very young."

"So? It don't matter how young they are. Lucy you were Troy's age when you had Troy." Grandma Ally said walking into the kitchen hearing the conversation.

"Y que estaba embarazada de Junior cuando tenía 20 años de edad." Grandma Eva said.

"What'd she say?" Amy asked Laurinda.

"Belinda got pregnant with Junior when she was 20 years old." Laurinda said sipping on her coffee. Amy and Emma nodded.

"Well, I was pregnant at Gabriela's age. What's the big deal anyway? It's not like she's pregnant right now." Laurinda said.

"Well, she did look a little tired and has been eating a lot over this past week." Lucille said.

"GABRIELA EVA VENTURA MONTEZ!" Carlos' voice boomed through the mansion making them all jump.

"What is going on?" Belinda wondered. Everyone rushed to see what was going on.

"Gabriela what the hell is this?" Carlos said throwing down a magazine. The magazine titled "Gabriela Montez and Troy Bolton Having a Baby!" in big bold words. There was a picture of her zooming into her stomach showing a little bump. Belinda grabbed the magazine and flipped through the pages and showed a picture of Gabriela going to into baby store.

"You're pregnant!" Belinda screamed.

"You're pregnant!" Everyone screamed. Most were angry but some were angry by some that means Belinda, Greg, and their sons. Troy looked like he was about to pass out.

Gabriela's mouth dropped and looked like she was about to cry. She grabbed the magazine and saw the picture and became glared at them.

"I am not pregnant!" Gabriela screamed.

"Yeah, but you've been tired a lot lately." Lucille said.

"I've been working on my car, the summer collection for the kids' line, and I have to host a summer beach party." Gabriela explained.

"And you have been eating a lot lately." Belinda said.

"I'm just fat! I like to eat!" Gabriela explained. "Gosh, I'm not pregnant! Wait," she paused counting her fingers trying to remember when the last time she had her period was. "Yeah, I'm not pregnant."

"Awe, I really wanted a great grandchild!" Grandma Ventura whined.

"Talk about disappointment." Grandma Liz frowned.

"Yeah, why aren't any of you pregnant yet?" Grandpa Sam complained.

"Seriously, and when are you gonna get married?" Grandpa Antonio questioned.

"Hah, never!" Joey said only to get slapped upside his head and shushed by Jacquelyn.

"El abuelo no estoy listo para casarme todavía." Gabriela said hugging her grandfather. "Triste." Samuel smiled at his granddaughter and kissed her on her head.

"No se preocupe y no, eres gorda." Grandpa Samuel said.

"So you're not pregnant?" Troy asked making sure so he didn't have a panic attack.

"No, I'm not pregnant baby" Gabriela said walking toward him and kissing him on the lips. Making most of them awe but some of them grossed out.

"Oh, get use to it! They're in love!" Grandma Ally said giddily.

**It's late here; I don't know why I always tend to chapters late at night. Anyways, enjoyed it? No? That's okay; I'll try to make it better.**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just the Beginning**

"_Gabriela Montez is pregnant."_ The reporter said. Both families were in the living room watching TV when a report on Gabriela being pregnant came to the screen._ "A source said she went to the clinic and come to find she is indeed pregnant. Few days later she was spotted at a baby boutique shopping for some baby clothes and baby supplies."_

"It was a checkup and I buying presents for Taylor's baby shower!" Gabriela exclaimed. Troy rubbed Gabriela's back trying to calm her down.

"_Another sources said that she is a month long and does not know who the father is."_

"Ok, now they're just making up s-" Gabriela stopped herself from cussing realizing that there were children around. "Stuff…"

"I think we've had just enough of this." Andreo said turning off the TV.

"Yeah, why don't we do something else to keep our mind off of this nonsense, huh?" Laurinda suggested with her thick accent lacing through her voice.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry for this." Gabriela apologized. "Why don't we go ride on the ATVs?"

"Yeah!" Everyone jumped up in excitement and ran out back, leaving Troy and Gabriela by themselves.

Troy pulled Gabriela into a tight hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am, I mean I will be." Gabriela sighed. "Besides people will always throw dirt on you no matter what you do."

Troy kissed Gabriela's temple, "It's unbelievable how strong you are. I don't know how you do it."

"Well, I have you and my family and they know and you know me. That's all I need to get through life; it doesn't matter what the public think of." Gabriella pecked Troy's lips. "Come on our family is waiting for us."

Once Troy and Gabriela reached their family Dylan and Alejandro seemed to be hitting it off joking around as if they have been friends for a long time. Cortez trying to flirt on Sasha by bragging about his muscles but Sasha just rolled her eyes and began to talking to Camille. Everyone seemed to getting along except the eldest Montez boys.

Troy and Gabriella put on their helmets and got on their ATV.

"So Troy are good at racing?" Junior asked.

"Come on, Junior you know Troy boy here isn't into manly sports." Papito smirked at Troy. "He's not like the other guys we met before."

Troy got little annoyed by Gabriela's brothers but calmed down once Gabriela wrapped her arms around him. "My man is plenty of man," Gabriela winked.

"Ew!" The Montez brother said in unison. Gabriela laughed and kissed Troy's shoulder before going back to her ATV. Everyone started their engines and took off.

"Hey!" Troy yelled back towards Junior and Joey, "Why don't we make this a race me against one of you two?"

The Montez brothers looked at each other smirking, "Okay, you'll be racing against Junior." Joey said still holding his smirk. "First one back to the house wins."

Gabriela looked at her brothers and boyfriend. She knew something was going on between them; which is not good. Gabriela sped up to get to her brothers and Troy. "What's going on? Why are you guys going so fast?"

"We're having a race, Gabs." Junior said trying to concentrate on the race.

"What? We're supposed to just have fun not race." Gabriela said a bit upset they would race each other especially since both boys were competitive. If either Troy or Junior lost both would be a poor sport especially Junior.

"Sorry babe but we gotta finish this race," Troy said speeding up.

"Oh no, you don't!" Junior said speeding up trying to keep up with Troy.

"Oh crap!" Gabriela said speeding up as well but couldn't catch up to Junior and Troy seeing as they are far ahead of her. Watching Junior and Troy as they got closer to the house; Troy got to the house first; this was not going to be good.

"Ha, I won! What now?" Troy said a bit cocky now that he won the race.

"Now I'm not gonna beat your ass!" Junior said pissed off at the fact that Troy beat him. Junior pushed Troy causing Troy to push him back.

"What the hell man? Mad because I smoked your ass getting here?" Troy smirked.

Gabriela watched as the scene unfolds. "Daddy! Jack!" She yelled for help as soon as she got off her ATV. "Hurry up!" Gabriela steps in between her boyfriend and brother.

"Stop it! You're acting like children!" Gabriela said mad.

"Junior started it!" Troy said trying to get to Junior but Jack got ahold of him before he could.

"No, you're the one who started gloating like a bitch!" Junior trying to get in Troy's face but got stopped by Gabriela.

"Junior stop it!" Gabriela said.

Junior ignored her trying to get to Troy again but got stopped by Carlos. "Junior calm down!"

By this time both families arrived and heard their yelling. Joey decides to step in and defend Junior. "Troy was the one who wanted to race!"

"Papito stay out of it!" his mother scolded him.

"Junior was being a poor sport!" Troy yelled.

Jack held Troy tighter, "calm the hell down Troy!"

"That is enough! If both of you going to behave like children you are going to be treated like children!" Gabriela said.

"That's right! Troy you are not going to be sleeping in the same room as Gabi; you will be sleeping in Dylan and Alejandro's room." Lucille said firmly.

"Yes!" The eldest Montez boys cheered.

"Awe, mom!" Troy whined.

"I'm so mad at you right now I don't want you sleeping in my room either!"

"Junior you are getting your keys taken away from you and will not be allowed to drive any of Gabriela's car!" Belinda said in her stern voice.

"Mom! That's not fair!"

"And you two will not be eating my buffalo wings either!" Gabriela told them knowing both love her buffalo wings. Her family loves her buffalo wings but knows she makes it once in a while. Lucille, Jack, Holly and Dylan had already tasted her buffalo wings and love it as much as the Montez family.

"Yes!" The Montez family cheered.

"We're having buffalo wings for lunch!" Alejandro exclaimed. "Thank you lord Jesus!"

"Awe, come on!" Both Troy and Junior said at the same time.

"That is cruel!" Junior said pouting.

"Awe, babe! I can't have any buffalo wings?" Troy whined.

"That's right!" Gabriela said crossing her arms. "Both of you will stay out here to calm down and reflect on what have done wrong."

"Are you giving us a time out?" Junior said dumbfounded.

"Yes, you can calm down after lunch." Gabriela said while she and the family went back into the house.

"This is your entire fault." Junior pouted; sad he couldn't get his sister's buffalo wings.

Troy just scoffed at him; upset he wouldn't be sleeping with his baby tonight instead he will be sleeping with his little brother and girlfriend's little cousin.

After lunch both families were stuffed with Gabriela's buffalo wings and were currently lounging in living room. "Gosh, Gabi your buffalo wings are awesome!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah, your buffalo wings keep getting better every time I eat them." Vick said.

"But you could put more sauce and marinate it more, it will be better." Belinda said. Leave it Belinda to rain on Gabriela's parade.

"While I thought it was perfect Gabriela." Carson praised. "My grandson is lucky to have a woman like you to cook for him. Bolton men eat a lot, so I'm glad he met you or else he would be making peanut butter and jelly for the of his life."

"Speaking of Troy, shouldn't we bring in the boys?" Lucille says.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's not like there's any buffalo wings left." Gabriela shrugged. "I'll get the boys while you guys eat some of the brownies I baked." All of the boys darted out of the living room and into the kitchen. Gabriela laughed along with the adults and headed to the backyard where the boy were left Gabriela found both boys sleeping.

"Aye, boys wake up!" Both boys groaned.

"Gabsy, go away!" Junior said.

"5 more minutes babe!" Try said.

"Fine, guess you don't any brownies." Gabriela headed back to the house only to be pushed out the way by her brother and boyfriend racing towards the kitchen.

Gabriela just laughed watching the two trying to get the brownies she baked.

**A/N: Hi! I know it's been a long time but I've been busy a lot with school and life in general. Yeah, a lot has happened lately like Zanessa breaking up! Oh so sad! **** At least they're still friends! **** I just wish them the best and happiness even if it means not being together. But I doubt the break up will last though. Though you still have this story to keep the dream alive!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just the Beginning**

After all the brownies were gone both families Gabriela had to leave the mansion to host her summer beach party; leaving Troy with both of their families.

"Mom! Alejandro won't give back my cell phone!" Cindy yelled trying to get her phone back from her brother.

Alejandro laughed and threw the phone at Cortez, "Cortez catch!"

Cortez caught the phone as Cindy ran towards him only to have him throw it back to Alejandro. "Hey!" Cindy pouted, "Mom!"

"Alejandro! Cortez! Give your sister her fucking phone!" Laurinda scolded. Everyone in the Montez family swore except the kids knowing they would get in big time trouble for swearing.

"Fine," Alejandro said, "Gosh, there's nothing to do!"

"Why don't you and Cortez go to the game room there's plenty of games there." Troy suggested.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask Gabriela where her game room was!" Cortez said.

"I'll show where it is. Gabriela loves playing games and sometimes she wouldn't come out of here." Troy laughed.

"That's Gabriela for you. She always played games at home." Alejandro said.

Troy, Alejandro, and Cortez entered a hallway that had a lot of old pictures of the family. Some of the frames had pictures of when Gabriela and her brothers hugging each other with big smiles on their faces when they were toddlers. Others were pictures of the family and little cousins and pictures from Jacquelyn and Gabriela's graduation. What really stood out from the rest of the pictures were ultrasounds of each of the Montez with their name underneath. "Whoa." Alejandro and Cortez said at the same time.

"Yup, your cousin really loves you guys. She dedicated this hallway to your family." Troy smiled. "She wanted to have it near the game because she knew that your family loved to have fun."

"We gotta show everyone this!" Alejandro exclaimed.

Cortez nodded. "Mom! Aunty Linda! Everyone! You gotta see what Troy showed us!"

The two boys ran down the hallway calling everyone. Troy just smiled and followed them.

"Deja de gritar! ¿Qué se necesita?" Laurinda asked in Spanish kind of annoyed they were just yelling almost waking up Fausto.

"What's going on?" Julina asked approaching them along with the others.

"Look at what Troy showed us!" Cortez said pulling on his mother's arm dragging her to the hallway with the others following them.

"Whoa!" Both families said except for Jack, Lucille, Holly, and Dylan whom have seen this hallway many times when they headed to the game room. The Montez family were overwhelmed with the hallway.

"¡Oh Dios mío! Mira todo esto! I can't believe it! Where'd she get all of these pictures?" Belinda asked with tears in her eyes.

"She brought them with her when she left Albuquerque." Troy informed them.

"Wow! Look at this!" Rico said pointing to a picture that had Gabriela holding the twins when they were toddlers.

"Oh that is just cute!" Andreo said smiling.

The Montez family started wondering around the hallway looking at the pictures.

"Oh my gosh! She has everyone's ultrasounds and their names!"

Everyone looked at the ultrasounds talking amongst themselves. The rest of the Bolton family looked at the pictures commenting how cute the pictures are. Lucille hugged her oldest son, "Well, son I think they're warming up to you. Just keep up the good work."

"And don't do anything stupid!" Jack advised. "We don't want them hating you."

"Oh my gosh Troy! You've got to see this picture!" Jacquelyn said pulling him towards to picture of her and Gabriela changing Rico and Lorenzo's diaper when they were babies. "Gabriela and I would always change Lorenzo and Rico when they were babies. Did Gabi tell you how when we were changing Rico and Lorenzo we flicked their dick to see what would happen?" Jacquelyn laughed.

Troy just laughed at what Jacquelyn said. "Wow, you two were crazy!"

"Jacque and Gabi are the craziest people in the family." Julina said. "They would get in so some much trouble. And they would always talk about sex, it was horrible."

After looking at the pictures in the hallway both Bolton and Montez were in the living room sharing stories about each other. Both families were acting if they've known each other for a long time. Even they eldest Montez were getting along with Troy. Everyone was getting along except Rico who stayed quiet.

"In high school Gabi and I would always sneak out to go to parties late at night." Jacque said sitting on the couch with Fausto on her lap, "Gabi was wild partier, she would be dancing on tables like no tomorrow."

"They would get in so much trouble the next morning." Carlos said sitting next to his wife with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah, and her boobs were the topic every day at school." Junior said sitting on the ground.

"What about whose boobs?" Gabriela asked as she entered the room.

"Gabi!" Rafael squealed and ran up to her hugging her leg. Gabriela picked up Rafael and sat on Troy's lap still holding Rafael

"They're talking about how you were a party animal and your boobs were they topic of the day at your old school." Troy informed her then kissed her cheek.

"Oh my goodness! Not this again! It's not my fault my boobs are huge! I get from my mother!" Gabriela smirked.

"It's the Contreras curse!" Belinda laughed.

"If big boobs are the Contreras curse, what's the Montez curse?" Cortez asked.

"Oh, that's easy! Montez men have big dicks!" Joey said while Junior laughed.

"Papito!" Belinda scolded.

"You know it's true," Carlos smirked kissing Belinda heatedly.

"Ew!" The kids screamed.

"Ew, I just got a mental picture!" Joey covered his eyes.

Belinda and Carlos laughed, "Nah, that's the Bolton curse." Jack smirked.

"Jack!" Lucille laughed.

"Now, that is the truth!" Troy laughed "Isn't that right Papa?" Carson smiled and nodded.

"No way! It can't beat the Montez!" Junior said.

"Yes, it is!" Troy challenged.

"Do you wanna compare?" Joey said jokingly standing up preparing to undo his belt.

"NO!" Everyone said at once. Gabriela couldn't stop laughing at her brothers and boyfriend.

"Did you know there were rumors of Jacque and Gabi being into each other?" Junior said laughing.

"Incest is best, isn't that right Gabi?" Jacque winked joking around. Gabriela gave Rafael to Troy and ran to Jacquelyn positioning her at an angle to make it seem they were making out.

"That's hot!" Ian gaped at the two girls. Sasha smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ew, stop Gabi! Stop it!" Holly laughed throwing a pillow in their direction hitting Gabriela in the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Holly. Did you want some loving too?" Gabriela laughed and did the same to her instead Holly just burst into hysterics.

"Ouch, Gabi. That is low; cheating on your boyfriend with his sister?" Junior joked.

Gabriela just laughed at her brother and left Holly onto her lap.

"Can you blame me? The Bolton family is hot!" Gabriela laughed grabbing Dylan's head kissing him on the cheek. "It's hard for me to keep my hands off of them."

"¿Cómo puede mi nieta se presente sexual y no estar embarazada?" Ventura said in Spanish.

Everyone but the Bolton knew what Ventura said. "Abuela Ventura asked how can Gabriela be so sexual and not be pregnant." Joey informed them.

"We always hoped Gabriela would get knocked in high school so we would have a great-grandchild." Eva said with a thick Spanish accent.

"Mom!" Belinda said shocked.

"Hey, as long as my boyfriend is fine with me being sexual, it's all good." Gabriela smirked and Troy sent her a wink.

"These two are like rabbits it's freaking disturbing." Holly said with a disgusted face.

"Hey, it's not our fault you didn't knock!" Troy said with an amused smirk as Holly shuddered.

"That is just gross!" Alejandro said with disgust.

"No, that's good! I want great- grandchildren as soon as possible seeing Holly isn't dating anyone at the moment." Allison said looking at Holly.

"Why would I get a man when I have Gabi here?" Holly joked.

"That's right!" Gabriela said, "But when I'm with Troy you're on your own. Or you can have Jacque?" Jacquelyn and Holly laughed.

"Who are your parents? Who raised you?" Carlos joked.

The kids laughed and pointed at him, "You did!"

"Hey! I wasn't the only!" Carlos raised both of his hands in defense, "I had help from this woman right here." Wrapping his arms around his wife.

Belinda pulled away, "Oh, no. No that's your child, honey." Belinda laughed.

Everyone laughed at the two of them. Today started off bad but ended pretty good hopefully it would stay that way. With two crazy families like the Bolton and Montez, who knows what's going to happen.

**A/N: Alright, so here is another chapter. I decided to make another chapter since I ate Buffalo wings for lunch and reminded me of the previous chapter. I hoped you liked it. There wasn't any drama this time, just stories of the past, but there will be a little drama later. I hope you like it!**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just the Beginning**

That night after just hanging out with the families, they finished eating, and now it was time for everyone to go to sleep. Gabriela was in her room getting ready for bed along with Troy. "You know you're going to be awfully lonely tonight," Troy said wrapping his arms around from behind; kissing Gabriela's neck while she brushed her teeth. "Are you sure you don't need me?"

Gabriela spit out the foaming toothpaste and rinsed her mouth, "I'm sure, plus this is your punishment remember?" Gabriela walked over to her bed lying across it leaving her legs on the edge of her bed. "That's what you get for almost fighting my brother."

"Fine, but I am going to miss that cute ass." Troy said smacking and squishing her butt with his hands. Flipping her over on her back, "I am definitely going to miss your boobs the most." Troy moved his hands up to her breast gently massaging it through the fabric of her top then leaning down to suck on Gabriela's neck.

Gabriela moaned softly, "That feels so good babe, but you're still not sleeping here."

"Way to ruin a moment babe." Troy said pulling back as Gabriela flipped back onto her stomach. "Fine, but you're going to miss out on this." Troy dry humped her butt. "And this," dry humping her butt at a different angle, "and this." Dry humping her butt once again at another angle.

"Ew! That is not something I needed to see." Jacquelyn said at the door disgusted. Gabriela and Troy laughed. "Holly is right you two are like sex rabbits. I bet Gabsy here has a bunch of sex toys hidden in this room."

"You're not going to find them. I've hidden it real good for this week." Troy told his girlfriend's cousin.

Jacquelyn just looked at him and walked into Gabriela's closet and looked at the very end of her closet to see a mask. She grabbed the mask and walked back to the couple. "Found a mask. Really Gabsy, you really need to upgrade. How do you even put this on?" Jacquelyn tries to put it on and succeeds with minor difficulty. "Do have like whip for this too?" Jacquelyn asked smacking her butt hard.

"Ow!" Gabriela screams.

"I bet that's what you say during sex too!" Jacquelyn laughed only to have Gabriela yank her down onto the bed.

"Give me that!" Gabriela takes off the mask of Jacquelyn and puts it on herself without difficulty.

"Of course you would be a pro at putting the mask on." Jacquelyn teased.

"Yeah, but it hurts my eyes." Gabriela said adjusting the mask on her face.

"Does that happen to you during sex?" Jacquelyn asked and laughing while imitating Gabriela moaning out "Ow!"

"Shut up!" Gabriela smacked her butt hard.

Jacquelyn just laughed more, "Oh, harder!"

"You two are so weird!" Troy laughed watching the two interact.

Junlina walks into the room not expecting to see what was happening, "Oh my goodness! Is that a sex mask?" Julina asked. "Where'd you find this? I've been trying to find one for forever!"

"Ew! I am not telling my tía where I buy my sex toys!" Gabriela exclaimed taking of the mask.

"Oh yes! But it's totally normal for you to be slapping your cousin's butt while wearing a sex mask. That makes total sense!" Julina said rolling her eyes jokingly.

"Okay, everyone out of my room! I've got to get to work tomorrow!" Gabriela said climbing into her bed.

"I thought you didn't have work tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"I do, but just stuff I have to approve for the kids summer collection. I'll be in my office for majority of the morning." Gabriela explained.

"Your office in the house or your office in downtown?" Troy asked raising his eyebrow.

"My office in my house." Gabriela said kissing him goodnight. "Goodnight." She kissed her aunt and cousin as they left her room.

The next morning Gabriela got up early to make everyone breakfast before her mom bites her head for not being a good host and not making everyone breakfast. There was everyone's favorite. Eggs and Bacon for the Montez man, chocolate chip pancakes for the Montez women, vanilla and brown sugar breakfast polenta for the Bolton women and eggs over Italian sausage for the Bolton men. Putting the finishing touches on the dishes and cleaning the mess she had made Gabriela placed the dishes onto the dining table.

"Mm, something smells good Gabriela." Elizabeth said entering the kitchen with her husband.

"Why thank you Abuela Bolton, I hope they taste better then they smell." Gabriela smiled.

"I'm sure they taste fine." Carson told her. "I see you've made the Bolton's favorite breakfast dish."

"Yeah, Troy told me how much you guys like these dishes." Gabriela said setting up the table.

"Good morning!" Jacquelyn said walking into the dining room.

"Good morning!"

"Oh my damn! Is that chocolate chip pancakes?" Jacquelyn jumped into a seat getting ready to dive in.

"Yup and here is the chocolate syrup." Gabriela placed the chocolate syrup beside her.

"Awe, you still know my favorite!" Jacquelyn teased.

"Oh, I smell Bolton favorites!" Allison said excitedly walking in with Samuel.

"I hope you don't mind all the stairs in the house. I hope it isn't a hassle for you." Gabriela told Troy's grandparents.

"Oh no dear, its fine we need to work out these old bones." Samuel reassured her.

"Okay, if you need any help just tell any Montez kid they know better than to say no to an elder." Gabriela told them.

"Yeah, if we did say no we would get into so much trouble." Jacquelyn said reaching for a pancake only to have Gabriela smack away her hand.

"Wait, for everyone else." Gabriela scolded her. Jacquelyn huffed and stood to wake up everyone.

"Wake up! It's morning!" Jacquelyn yelled through the house.

"Well, she is quite the character." Carson laughed.

Gabriela laughed and nodded, "I'll go and help her."

Gabriela went up the stairs and into the room her cousin, boyfriend, and his brother slept in. "Wake up boys!" Gabriela said opening the curtains letting the sunlight hit them.

"Ugh, Gabsy! Let me sleep!" Alejandro groaned.

"Gabi it's early!" Dylan pulled the cover over his head.

"Babe, just five more minutes!" Troy groaned putting a pillow over his face.

"I did not wake up early to make your favorite breakfast for nothing!" Gabriela said, "Now get up!"

"Eggs and bacon?" Alejandro asked lifting his head.

"Egga over Italian sausage?" Troy and Dylan asked.

"Yes and yes." Gabriela told them. That was all she had to say and they were speeding down with the rest of the family.

Everyone was in the kitchen enjoying their favorite breakfast. "This breakfast is the best Gabi." Leonardo complimented.

"Why thank you! I'm glad you like it." Gabriela smiled.

"Yup, she's amazing." Troy kissed her temple.

"Ew, come on!" Rico said dropping his fork. "At breakfast?"

"That's so inappropriate," Lorenzo commented.

"I'll show you inappropriate," Troy smirked and shoving his tongue down Gabriela's throat.

"Ew!" All the kids screamed.

"Troy stop it!" Lucille scolded her son. "We're trying to enjoy this breakfast Gabriela prepared us."

"Yes, please!" Rico said disgusted as they pulled away.

"Well, I gotta go and start on my work. I'll be in my office if you need anything." Gabriela said getting up from her seat. "Just leave the dishes in the sink after you're done, I'll wash them later."

"Oh no, sweetheart we can do it." Amy told her.

"You don't have to, I can do it."

"It's the least we can do. You've let us stay in your beautiful home and prepared us this wonderful breakfast." Emma reassured the Latina.

"Okay, if you're sure." Gabriela said feeling a little bad having guest washing her own dishes. She was raised to make sure she cleaned after guest.

"We're sure sweetheart." Lucille smiled.

Gabriela smiled back and walked into the kitchen.

"Excuse me," Belinda stood up and walked into the kitchen finding her daughter washing her own dish.

Feeling another presence in the room Gabriela turned around to see her mother with an unpleased look on her face. "Usted está trabajando de nuevo? Realmente Gabriela? Pensé que te enseñó a poner a su familia antes de cualquier otra cosa." Belinda said in Spanish so if the Bolton family heard her they wouldn't know what they were talking about. **(You're working again? Really Gabriela? I thought I taught you to put your family first before anything else.)**

"Se hizo, pero no puede mover los plazos. Tengo que aprobar esta ropa para mi línea de moda antes de que finalice el día." Gabriela explained speaking back in Spanish. **(You did but can't move deadlines. I have to approve these clothes for my fashion line before the end of the day.)**

"No hemos venido aquí para que usted nos acaba de evitar y hacer el trabajo. Al menos su novio está tratando de conocer a su familia y hacer que nos gusta. ¿Le dijo que él nos mostró el pasillo? Con todas las de la imagen de la familia?" Gabriela shook her. **(We did not come here for you to just avoid us and do work. At least your boyfriend is trying to get to know your family and get us to like him. Did he tell you he showed us the hallway? With all of the pictures of the family?)** "Bueno, lo hizo. A diferencia de usted que está tratando de encajar en nuestra familia. Tienes que hacer tiempo para nuestra familia, porque no le hemos visto en cinco años. Te perdiste la mayoría de las vidas de sus primos pequeños. Que necesitan para saber quien es su primo. Y la mayor parte de todo lo que necesita tiempo para que su familia nada de ti! Es necesario hacer una buena impresión en ellos con el fin de mantener su relación va con ese chico. Él te ama y sé que debido a que nadie ha tratado de ser realmente un Montez como lo ha hecho. Así que para conseguir actuar conjuntamente a finales de la semana." **(Well, he did. Unlike you he is trying to fit into our family. You need to make time for our family because we haven't seen you in five years. You missed majority of your little cousins' lives. They need to get know who their cousin is. And most of all you need to make time for his family they know nothing about you! You need to make a good impression on them in order to keep your relationship going with that boy. He loves you and I know that because no one has ever truly tried to be a Montez like he has. So you to get act together by the end the week.) **With that Belinda left the kitchen leaving Gabriela in the kitchen. Gabriela did not expect for mother to lecture on her family's visit but as much as she hated to admit it. Her mother was right.

**A/N: Okay, here is another chapter. I have a lot of time on my hands so I'm going to be using that time to update as much as I can. I also translated the Spanish because it was so long. There is going to be drama but not big drama that will come later. I hope you liked it!**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just the Beginning**

Gabriela had spent the whole morning in her office after her talk with Belinda. Frustrated she couldn't find something age appropriate for kids and every kid would want to wear; not because their mother would wear. It's finally time to let the professionals handle this.

She headed to the game room to find every kid of the Bolton and Montez family. Each kid was cheering on Sasha and Cortez in a heated battle of Just Dance on Wii. After the battle ended Sasha had won. "Ha! In yo face!" Sasha laughed.

"Man whatever! I can beat you just by dancing." Cortez smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Sasha smirked back.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Gabriela separated the two. "Stop getting into each other's faces, pretty soon the tension between you guys will turn into sexual tension."

"Ew!" Sasha and Cortez exclaimed.

"As if I would ever lose it to him." Sasha said not looking in Cortez's direction.

"Like I would ever get with her." Cortez mumbled.

"Anyway I need to take the babies away from you guys." Gabriela said, "I need everyone except for Cortez, Alejandro, Ian, Sasha, Dylan, and Camille to come with me."

The little kids followed Gabriela into the hallway, "Why did you need Gabriela?" Amber asked.

"Well, I need your help." Gabriela answered. "You see I need special help from a special group of people. And you my dears are that special group I need help from."

"What do we get out of it?" Angelina stopped to ask.

"How about I make you have your own little fashion in the house and you can be in the fashion once you choose the clothes you like." Gabriela smiled when she heard the cheers from the kids all except Rico who just shrugged his shoulders. Gabriela frowned when she noticed her brother wasn't as excited as the other kids.

Gabriela opened the door to her office which was loaded with sets of clothing. "Okay, so choose which ever outfit you like?"

The kids went crazy over the clothes and started trying it on. Rico just stood at the door frowning, Gabriela walked towards him and picked him up in her arms. "What's wrong? Why are you not smiling?" Gabriela asked concern filling her voice.

Rico put his head on her shoulder, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Gabriela said kissing his forehead. "I would give almost anything to make you smile again. I don't like you frowning like that."

"I don't want to share you." Rico mumbled. This was true, Rico never liked sharing Gabriela. Gabriela was like another mother for him; always taking care of him when he was a baby. He didn't even like sharing his sister with his own brothers. Gabriela leaving was very hard on Rico and absolutely did not want her to leave. Once Rico saw her house he knew it was for the better. He was so excited to spend a whole week with her; Rico packed his bag ahead of time. If only he knew her boyfriend was going to be staying as well.

"Oh Rico, you know have to share me. Just like I have to share you," Gabriela explained.

"I missed you" Rico mumbled.

"And I missed you." Gabriela kissed his head.

"Why haven't you called?"

"I've been so busy with work I forget to call and it's hard with the time difference, you know?" Gabriela explained. "I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" Rico shook his head. Gabriela kissed his head. "Am I forgiven?" Rico shook his head again. Gabriela kissed him all over his face asking for forgiveness.

Her kissing tickled him and started laughing, "Okay, okay! I forgive you!"

Gabriela kissed him one last time before putting him down. "Now go choose what outfit you like." Rico joined to kids and started an outfit.

Now the kids have chosen one outfit they liked to show the family. The Bolton and Montez family were in the foyer and waiting for the show to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you Cindy Montez!" Music came on and Cindy came walking down the staircase in light colored skinny jeans with a white top under a pink peace vest and gray boots. Cindy stopped at the bottom and posed while the mothers took pictures of her. Gabriela went to Cindy and told her to go back up the other staircase to help the younger kids.

"Now here comes the handsome and charming Leonardo Bruno!" Gabriela announced as Leonardo came down the staircase. Leonardo came down in a gray t-shirt with a black vest over and faded looking jeans along with his converse. Montez and Bolton laughed as he posed in variety of poses loving the attention, Gabriela told him to help Cindy with the younger kids.

"Look it's the fabulous Amber Bolton!" Amber flipped her blonde hair as she came down the staircase wearing dark skinny jeans and a pink flowy top along with silver ballet flats. After posing numerous poses and blowing kisses Amber went upstairs to help the younger kids down.

"Now here are the most handsome twins out there, Lorenzo and Rico Montez!" Both boys came down the staircase, Lorenzo came down in faded jeans and a green graphic top and a trucker's hat that has his name written in graffiti and black converse. Rico wore a blue and white polo shirt with ripped and faded jeans and black converse. Both boys posed together and separately then stayed beside Gabriela.

"Oh look! Here is comes the beautiful Benita Montez!" Benita came down the staircase in a black ruffled skirt and gray tank top under a white crop top with purple knee high converse. Benita blew kisses as she came down the staircase and posed many poses at the bottom. After she skipped towards Lorenzo and Rico.

"Now introducing the awesome Miguel Contreras!" Miguel came down the staircase in dark jeans, rocking red and black nikes, and a red graphic t-shirt. He posed a few poses but not as much as the others. Afterwards he joined the others by Gabriela.

"Now for the little ones, here comes the gorgeous Pablo Montez!" Pablo came down the staircase with Cindy in dark faded jeans, green graphic t-shirt and black sweater, and a black trucker's hat with his name in graffiti that seemed to be a little too big on him. Cindy led him to the bottom of the staircase and let him pose but just stood there smiling.

"Here comes the handsome Rafael Contreras!" Leonardo and Rafael came down the staircase in dark shorts and a blue graphic t-shirt that said "Give me a break I'm a kid! I don't know any better!" Leonardo led him to the bottom of the stairs and let him pose for the cameras. Afterwards Leonardo led him to the other kids.

"Last but not least Fausto Montez!" Fausto and Amber walked down the staircase as he wore light colored shorts and green and black polo shirt. Amber led him to the bottom of the staircase where he just stood there and made funny faces to the cameras. Amber led him to the group of kids.

"Give another round of applause for the Montez and Bolton kids!" Both Montez and Bolton family applauded the kids.

"Group picture!" Emma screamed as the kids gathered and posed for the picture. The mothers all took pictures of their kids.

"You guys did an awesome job!" Gabriela praised them. "High five!" Bending down to high five the kids and hug them.

Troy walked up to Gabriela, "You did a good job. The kids really had fun posing and modeling."

"Why, thank you!" Gabriela kissed his cheek. "And thank you for trying so hard to fit in with my family. I know they're really hard to keep up with. Also thank you for showing my family the hallway."

"You're not mad I didn't wait for you to come home?" Troy asked. Gabriela shook her head.

"I'm sorry for working so much, leaving you with my crazy family."

"Hey, it gives me time to get to know them more."

"It also takes away time for me to get to know your family. I promise from now on I won't work until the end of this week. Family comes first before anything and I guess I forgot that after constant working." Gabriela explained.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I get it, you're a workaholic." Gabriela scoffed. "I'm just playing, you know I love you more than a bunch of green skittles."

"And I love you more than a bunch of green M&Ms." Gabriela kissed his lips and hugged him tightly.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter kind of sucked. Well, to me it sucked big time. Anyways, I'm so happy I'm getting more reviews. The more reviews I get the more I want to do it. So if you want me to do it review it! I might not get a lot of time to write another chapter so please be patient. Also HAPPY NEW YEAR! I didn't get to in time for Christmas so I had to make sure I say HAPPY NEW YEAR! You definitely made the end of my year awesome so thank you!**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just the Beginning**

"Did you clean your room?" Julina asked her son.

"Yes, mother I cleaned my room." Victor said rolling his eyes.

"Remember this isn't your house Vick you can't leave your mess all over the place."

"Yeah, okay." Gabriela watched him as Victor texted.

"Who are you texting?" Gabriela asked sitting beside him trying to sneak a peek at his phone.

"Can I have like privacy please?" He moved his phone away from her.

"What's so private that I can't see?" Gabriela tried to get the phone from him. "What are doing anyway? Sexting your hot sexy new girlfriend you never told us about?"

Jacquelyn laughed, "He probably saying, 'Ugh, I wanna fuck you so hard 'til you can't walk straight.'" Jacquelyn tried to imitate a male voice.

Gabriela laughed at her. "No, no, he's probably like, 'Whatcha doing baby? Touching that pussy of yours? I can't wait to get home so I can shove my dick in your pussy.'" Gabriela said trying to imitate Victor's voice.

"You two are such whores." Victor smiled.

"Thank you!" Both women said as they continued laughing.

"That's what you get when you have these two together in the same room. All they talk about is sex." Julina said smiling.

"Speaking about sex, Jacque how's it going with your new boo I hear you have?" Gabriela asked raising an eyebrow.

Jacquelyn's smile grew bigger as her boo was mentioned. "Oh my damn Gabsy you will die when you see him. His name is Ricky and so sexy!"

"How long have you been going out?"

"Five months now." Jacquelyn smiled.

"Wow, that's a long time for you." Gabriela smiled. "Do you have a picture?"

Jacquelyn opened her hone showing her the picture of a muscular guy with black hair, green eyes, and dimples. "Damn! He's hot!" Gabriela gushed. "Don't ruin it!" She gave her a serious look.

"I won't, plus he's a doctor." Jacquelyn gushed.

"A doctor?" Gabriela was shocked to hear her cousin was dating a doctor. "I would have never thought my cousin would be dating a doctor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacquelyn narrowed her eyebrows.

"I mean were always into jocks." Gabriela explained.

"He is a jock but a nerd at heart. James is a basketball fanatic."

"Does he know you always talk about sex with your cousin?" Julina asked raising one eyebrow.

Jacquelyn avoided looking in Gabriela's direction. "Actually he doesn't know I'm related to Gabi."

"What?" Gabriela was offended Jacquelyn didn't tell the guy she's been dating for five months that they were related. "Why didn't you tell him? What, do I embarrass you or something?"

Jacquelyn rolled her eyes, "Gabriela, it's nothing like that! Don't get all dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic!" Gabriela yelled at her.

"Yes, you are!" Jacquelyn snapped.

"No, I'm not! At least I'm not embarrassed to tell my boyfriend who I'm related to!" Gabriela snapped back.

"Yeah, at least I told my family and not let the tabloids tell them!"

Gabriela was a bit taken back and just sighed. "You know what? I'm so out here!" Gabriela said grabbing her purse and keys.

"Where are you going? This is your house!" Jacquelyn yelled after her.

"I'm going wherever you're not!" Gabriela said slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell is going on?" Laurinda asked coming down the staircase and walked into the living room.

"Gabi's being melodramatic bitch." Jacquelyn said leaving the room.

"Gabi is upset because Jacque didn't tell James they were related." Victor explained. "I don't get why Jacque didn't tell James they were related anyway. I don't know what the big deal is?"

"Well, I doubt the fight will last long." Laurinda said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, next thing you know they'll be all over each other, like always." Julina said.

"Baby!" Troy's voice echoed through the foyer.

"Your baby isn't here!" Jacquelyn yelled.

"Where is she?" Troy asked.

"I don't care!" Jacquelyn stomped off into her room.

"Well, thanks!" Troy said sarcastically. He headed towards the living room where Vick, Julina, and Laurinda were. "What's up with Jacque?"

"She and Gabi got into an argument. Gabi stormed out and now both girls are pissed over something that isn't a big deal." Victor explained while texting. "Don't worry they do this a lot but they'll make up sooner or later."

"What were they arguing about?" Troy asked sitting down next to Laruinda.

"Jacquelyn didn't tell her boyfriend they were related." Julina explained.

"Well, Gabi probably went to get something to bake." Troy sighed.

"Yeah, she does that every time she's upset." Laurinda said. "What'd you need her for anyway?"

"Taylor called saying she was coming over for the approvals."

"Who's Taylor?" Julina asked.

"Taylor is her assistant." Troy answered while getting up to leave the living room. "I'm going to get a beer, do guys want anything?"

"Just water please." Julina answered politely.

"Same, Thank you." Laurinda smiled.

"Coke," Victor answered not looking up from his phone. Julina slapped his arm. Victor looked up his phone, "Please?"

Troy smiled and walked towards the kitchen. All the Bolton and Montez men were all in the kitchen playing cards and drinking a beer. "Hey."

"Hey" they greeted Troy. Troy walked to the refrigerator getting a beer out for him. Gabriela kept a case of beer for Troy but the refrigerator held a two beer cases for this week for both Montez and Bolton men. "You guys want a beer?" sticking out his head from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, give me one Troy boy." Joey told him.

"Me too, son." Jack told him not looking up from his hand.

"Get me one too." Junior said. Carols raised his hand telling Junior he wanted one to. "Make that two."

Troy passed them their beers and took the water bottles and coke to Julina, Laurinda, and Victor. "Here you go." Troy gave their drink to them and took a gulp of his beer. "So when do you think Gabriela is going to get back?" Just then there was a loud slam from the front door.

"I'm guessing now." Julina said.

Troy sighed and headed towards the foyer to find Gabriela's arms full of groceries. "Hey babe."Troy pecked her lips and took some of the groceries out her arms. "Let me help you with those."

Julina and Laurinda watched as Troy pecked Gabriela's lips and helped her with the groceries. "Awe," Julina cooed.

"I wish my husband help me with groceries." Laurinda sighed.

"As soon as I walk through the door with groceries my husband grabs the chips and beer straight into the living room." Julina said while Laurinda just smiled and shook her head.

In the kitchen Gabriela set the groceries on top of the counter. Carlos looked at his daughter knowing the facial expression on her face too well. "Uhm, chicos I think we need to go in the living room and finish the game." Carlos stood up with the other men.

"Why?" Daniel asked confused.

"We'll tell you when we get to the living room." Jack said grabbing his beer and heading out of the kitchen.

Once the Bolton and Montez men were out of the kitchen Troy moved towards Gabriela and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she washed her hands. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Gabriela

"Come on baby, talk me." Troy kissed her neck as she sighed.

"How can she not tell her boyfriend about me?" Gabriela turned to face him. "I mean do I embarrass her or something? Did I do something to embarrass her?"

"I'm sure, you don't embarrass her. Just give her some time, she has her reasons, she'll come around. Talk to her and just everything out. Next thing you know you'll be closer than ever." Troy kissed her lip.

Gabriela looked into his eye; thinking how lucky she was to have a great man like the man standing right in front of her with arms around her waist. "I love you."

Troy smiled, "I love you too. Promise you'll make up with her before the week ends. I don't want you feeling guilty that you didn't make up with her before she leaves."

Gabriela sighed once again. "I promise."

An hour later Gabriela just finished frosting her cake and cupcakes she had baked. An awkward tension filled the room once Jacquelyn entered the kitchen. "I don't see why you didn't tell him you were related to me."

"I have my reasons." Jacquelyn simply said taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Which are?" Gabriela asked getting annoyed with Jacquelyn. "You've always told your past boyfriends we were related."

"I didn't have too! We were in high school Gabriela! Everyone knew we were related!" Jacquelyn was getting frustrated. She didn't have to justify herself. If she didn't want her boyfriend to know they were related it was her choice not Gabriela's.

"Then why won't you tell him?" Gabriela was getting frustrated repeating the same question.

"I'm scared alright?" Jacquelyn snapped. "I'm scared he'll tell something to the press about you that I might tell him and end hating me for it. I'm scared he might only be interested in me because I'm related to you. And I'm scared if he meets you he'll fall in love with you like all my other boyfriends, okay? Is that what you wanted to her?"

Gabriela gaped and shook her head. "You are stupid!"

"Excuse me!" Jacquelyn grabbed a chunk of cake and threw it towards Gabriela. The chunk of cake hit Gabriela in the face. "How am I stupid?"

Gabriela was furious and scrapped the cake off of her face, "You're stupid because you think I would hate you! Plus none of your boyfriends fell in love with me!" Jacquelyn scoffed. "And you're stupid because you threw a chunk of cake at me and not thinking I would throw some back!" Gabriela threw a piece of cake at Jacquelyn and landed on her hair.

Jacquelyn screamed throwing another piece of the cake at Gabriela which missed her head. Gabriela threw a cupcake at Jacquelyn and hit her on the chest. Jacquelyn threw another chunk and hit Gabriela hair. The two girls started having a food fight in the kitchen which led to having an actual fight.

"You are so ridiculous; I don't know why you think I'm going to steal your boyfriend!" Gabriela yelled putting Jacquelyn into a headlock.

Jacquelyn got out of the headlock and pushed Gabriela into the wall. "You always did!" Jacquelyn swung at Gabriela's head but missed.

"Did you hear something?"

The Montez and Bolton families ran into the kitchen and gasped at the mess of the kitchen. Jacquelyn and Gabriela were both covered in cake. Both Montez and Bolton families gasped at the two girls fighting. "Girls stop it right now!" Belinda scolded them.

"Jacquelyn, get off your fucking cousin right now!" Julina yelled at her daughter.

Both girls ignored them and continued fighting. "When have I ever stolen a guy from you?" Gabriela kicked Jacquelyn off of her which made Jacquelyn land her face into the cake.

"James Rose!" Jacquelyn tackled her knocking her down onto the kitchen floor. "Once he met you he was all over you!"

"Girls fucking stop!" Julina yelled trying pulling Jacquelyn away from Gabriela but did not succeed.

"I'm so sick of always being second best!"

"Second best? What the fuck are you talking about?" Gabriela said rolling them over so she was on top.

"Gabriela is so perfect! Gabriela is so gorgeous! Gabriela is so talented!" Jacquelyn rolled over so she was on top again. "You always get the guys! Once I have one, they're gone because they've met you!"

"You're not second best! You're the athletic one! The one who made the grades! You finished college!" Gabriela said trying to get out of her grip. "And I do get guys but they're dicks! You know how many times I got my heart broken!"

"Yeah, but you don't know how many times I had my heart broken because of you!"

Gabriela kicked Jacquelyn off of her and pushed her into the wall. "News flash Jacquelyn, we are not in high school anymore and I am in love with Troy. If you think for a second I would cheat on him with your boyfriend you're dead wrong!"

Gabriela walked out of the kitchen and headed toward her room with Troy following her. Jacquelyn sled down onto the floor crying. Both families were shocked to see the closest girls get into a fight. "What the fuck just happened?" Joey asked what everyone was thinking.

**A/N: Eh, okay so here you go another chapter! I hope you liked!**

**Much Love,**

**The Authur**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just the Beginning**

Jacquelyn was in the kitchen trying to clean up the mess her and her cousin made half an hour ago. Just then Gabriela came into the kitchen with sad eyes. "Are you mad at me?" Gabriela asked pouting. Ever since Gabriela was little and was in trouble or someone was mad at her she would pout and ask if they were mad her. Once they saw her pout they would cave in so easily.

Jacquelyn looked at her cousin and sighed, "No, I'm not. I just… I really like this guy and if he met you he could easily like you."

Gabriela walked over to her and gave her a hug, "I would never want to hurt you. Plus if you want your relationship to work you're going to have trust him not to not make a move."

"I guess you're right." Jacquelyn sighed.

Gabriela smiled, "I'm always right."

Jacquelyn just laughed and shoved a cupcake into Gabriela's face. "I love you cupcake face!"

Gabriela laughed and shoved what was the last of the cake and smudged it Jacquelyn' face. Jacquelyn smiled showing a piece of cake in her teeth. Gabriela burst out laughing, "Look at your teeth! O my God!"

"Look at your hair!" Jacquelyn laughed at Gabriela's hair which was messy with cake on it.

Later on the Bolton and Montez families were outside by the pool. The kids were playing in the pool being watched by their parents making sure they didn't get hurt. The older Montez and Bolton kids were in the Jacuzzi while Gabriela was chatting away with Troy's family. Troy was trying to keep a conversation with Gabriela's parents.

"So Troy is my daughter feeding you? You seem very slim." Belinda asked looking at his arms which in her opinion was really skinny. Normally her daughter would go for leaner guys.

"Oh, yeah, she keeps me well fed when I come over." Troy answered.

"I hope that's not often." Carlos commented. "So how often do you work out? I know my daughter needs muscle in her life to keep her protected."

"Uh, I try to work out whenever I find the time." Carlos nodded.

"Oh, so maybe two or three times a week?" Belinda asked.

"Uh, yeah, sometimes your daughter even exercises with me." Troy nodded his head.

"You know Troy, you don't to do this." Carlos said.

"Do what exactly, sir?" Troy was confused.

"Keep pretending like you love our daughter. We know you're just with her for her money and looks." Carlos said.

Belinda slapped her husband in the arm and turned to Troy. "Troy, sweetheart, that's not true. We like you," Carlos scoffed "well, I like you, Junior and Joey seem to warm up to you, and the twins, well, they'll get used to the idea of being around. It's just Gabriela means a lot to our family and she deserves the best of the best."

Troy sighed "Mr. and Mrs. Montez, I know don't deserve your daughter but I love her with all my heart and I will do whatever it takes to make sure your daughter is happy and safe."

"That's good, because if she's not happy and hurt I will come back here hunt you down, got it?" Carlos said making sure his point was proven. Troy nodded.

Suddenly the trio got soaked by Gabriela and the little kids that were holding a water gun in their hand. "Gabriela!" Belinda scolded.

"Sorry, but we're gonna play water war. So grab your weapon and let's get on with the Montez versus the Bolton war."

Everyone was having fun playing water war with each other. After the war ended everyone went into the living room to relax except for the little kids who were taking a nap.

While everyone was in the living room talking to each other and having a great time Gabriela and Troy were in their own world.

"I love you." Gabriela said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." Troy said kissing her lips. "I can't wait till we're living together. No interruptions and a whole lot of loving." Then kissing down to jawline and neck.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Gabriela got up from her spot on Troy's lap to answer the door. At the door was a 27 years young and very pregnant Taylor. "Hey Gabi," Taylor greeted giving her air kisses on each side of Gabriela's cheeks. "I'm here to pick up the approvals."

"Hey Taylor," Gabriela air kissed Taylor's cheek. Gabriela squatted down to her stomach, "Hi Tyreke!"

"Come with me to my office and I'll show you the approvals." Gabriela led Taylor up to her office. "These I approve of with the little help from the kids. I promised if they helped me with the approvals they could be in the fashion show. We even had a mini fashion show in the foyer."

Taylor laughed and gushed. "That's so cute!"

"You know, I still cannot believe you're going to have a baby!" Gabriela said placing a hand on Taylor's baby bump.

"Me either, it felt like just yesterday I got married to Chad." Taylor leaned on Gabriela's desk. "Now I'm having a baby in three months." Taylor's eyes got watery from the tears threatening to fall.

"Awe, Taylor!" Gabriela hugged her "Just think you'll finally be able to hold that baby of yours and have a miniature combination of you and Chad."

They stood in silence for a while until Gabriela spoke up, "Why don't can take the rest of the three months off and until you're ready to work again." Gabriela suggested.

"Seriously?" Taylor asked smiling.

"Yeah, I can handle everything and I can hire Holly to help me until you can come back to work."

"O my gosh, Gabi you are the best friend and boss I can ever ask for." Taylor gave Gabriela a big bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah, come on. I'll carry the boxes down into your car." Gabriela pulled away from the hug and reached down to lift the box.

"Just think Gabs, you'll soon have a baby on the way. Then I'll be the one running around making sure the business is running smoothly." Taylor said as they left the office.

"I don't know, I think everyone is going to have a heart attack I did get pregnant. " Gabriela joked.

"Yeah, but the baby would be gorgeous."

"Yeah, but hopefully that won't happen soon."

Gabriela and Taylor were walking down the stairs when Amy saw Gabriela carrying the box with the approvals. "Gabi, honey, do you need help? Danny!"

Daniel came in, "Hon, what's with the yelling?"

"Go help Gabi with the box, it looks heavy." Amy said pointing at the young lady.

"That's not necessary Amy, I got it." Gabriela said coming down the stairs. "Though could you open the door, please?"

"Of course, Doll." Daniel said opening to door for her.

"Thank you Danny." Gabriela placed the box in the trunk of the car and hugged Taylor goodbye.

Just as Gabriela was about to go inside the mansion she heard her name being called out. Gabriela turned around to see Hazel, her neighbor's daughter. Hazel had red hair, hazel eyes, and light skin; she was a gorgeous 14 years old. She and her family lived next door to Gabriela and always came to visit her. Gabriela loved Hazel like little sister and took her out to go shopping. Hazel was also talented but didn't want to go into the business just yet. Her parents owned numerous hotels across the nation so her family was very rich.

"Hey Hazel!" Gabriela greeted her with hug. "What are you doing here?"

Hazel smiled and shrugged, "Well, I just wanted to visit the coolest neighbor ever."

Gabriela laughed and led her into the house and into the living room. "Hazel, this is my family and Troy's family. Family, this is my neighbor Hazel."

"Hi everyone!" Hazel greeted happily smiling.

Everyone greeted her back as Gabriela sat back into Troy's lap and kissed his lips. "Hazel's parents own the Grande hotels."

"Oh, I know that hotel! I stayed there for a business trip. It was an amazing hotel." Emma commented.

"Thank you." Hazel smiled.

"Why don't you, Alejandro , Cortez, Sasha, and Camille go hang out in the game room?" Laurinda suggested.

"Ok," Alejandro said getting up along with Cortez, Sasha, and Camille. "So Hazel you a gamer?"

"Hell yeah, me and Gabi would always play games." Hazel answered. "Are you part of Gabriela or Troy's family?" Alejandro was definitely gorgeous; Hazel just hoped he wasn't an ass.

"Cortez and I part of Gabi's family." Alejandro answered smiling. Hazel was most definitely the most gorgeous girl he has ever laid his eyes on. Her smile and eyes was beautiful.

"Sasha and I are from Troy's family." Camille said as the approached the game room.

Camille, Sasha, and Cortez were playing _Just Dance_ on the Wii while Alejandro and Hazel were playing a game of air hockey.

Hazel just scored a goal declaring her win. "Yes! I won!" Hazel started to do a little victory dance.

Alejandro smiled and thought about how cute she was, "You're cute." Alejandro's eyes widened at the words that just came out of his mouth.

Hazel stopped dancing and smiled. "Oh, really? Well, I think you're cute too." Hazel came closer towards him.

"Oh really?" Alejandro flirted leaning closer towards her face.

"Really." Hazel closed the gap between their faces and kissed him on the lips.

**A/N: Hey, here's another chapter. Hope you liked it! There'll be more of the cuteness and drama. I promise! REVIEW!**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just the Beginning**

Everyone was either in the game room or in the living room so Gabriela decides to start making dinner. Gabriela was taking the ingredients when Troy sneaked up behind Gabriela and wrapped his arms around her making jump. "Oh my gosh! Troy! You scared the shit out of me!" Gabriela turned around smacking his chest.

"I'm sorry baby." Troy mumbled in the crook of her neck and kissing it; holding her tight and close against his body.

Gabriela pulled away from the embraced, "Go away, I have cook the food."

"Fo'get 'bout it!" Troy said in an Italian accent which Gabriela thought was really sexy. "I want to eat you up right here." Troy lifted Gabriela onto the island counter.

"You know, when you talk in an Italian accent really turns me on." Gabriela said nibbling one his earlobe.

Troy turned Gabriela's head so he could kiss her. The two started to make out heatedly with Gabriela on the island counter. "Ew!" Amber screamed as she came into the kitchen with Cindy, Ian, Dylan, and Victor.

Troy pulled apart from Gabriela and looked at Amber. "What?"

"We did not want to see that." Victor said getting a coke out of the refrigerator.

"Well, you did." Gabriela shrugged. "So Vick when is your graduation?"

"It's the day after our last day here." Victor said propping himself onto the kitchen counter.

"Gabsy where's the snacks at?" Cindy asked looking into the cabinets.

"It should be in the tall cabinet; just pull it." Gabriela told her then paid attention to Victor. "Really? Well, I'm definitely going! Where do you plan on going to college?"

"I thinking about moving out here and go to UCLA." Victor said taking a sip out of his coke.

"Gabsy! We can't find it!" Cindy whined.

Gabriela groaned and got off the counter. She reached the tall cabinet to see that snacks were all gone. "What the hell? Where'd all the snacks go?"

"Junior and Papito probably ate it all." Victor said. "You know those two can't stop eating."

"Plus you have the Bolton men in the house. It's no surprise all the snack are all gone." Troy pointed out.

"Well, babe you're just gonna have to go to the store and buy snacks for the kids." Gabriela said giving him the keys to her Audi Q7 SUV Hybrid.

"What?" Troy whined. "Why me?"

"You love me and I have to cook dinner!" Gabriela pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I can I go too!" Cindy and Amber asked.

"Sure thing, Doll." Gabriela smiled as Troy groaned.

"Dylan, can you go with Troy to make sure he gets everything?" Gabriela asked writing down a few things she needed.

"Sure, baby." Dylan said kissing her cheek and taking the list from her hands. Gabriela had a close relationship with Troy's immediate family. As Troy and Gabriela were getting closer in the beginning of their relationship; Troy kept calling Gabriela "baby" as her nickname. His family would always mimic Troy and call her "baby" as well; now it was a force of habit for his family.

"Hey everyone! Troy's going to buy groceries does anybody need anything?" Gabriela echoed throughout the mansion.

"More snacks!" Joey yelled from the living room.

"More beer!" Jack yelled.

"Are you driving Gabsy's car?" Junior asked.

"Yep." Troy said spinning the keys around his finger.

"Can I drive?" Junior asked eagerly.

"Junior, you still can't drive the car!" Belinda reminded with a slap upside the head.

"That's not fair!" Junior whined.

"Well, that sucks for you, huh?" Belinda rolled her eyes. "Just leave him here."

Troy, Dylan, Cindy, and Amber left to get groceries. "When does dinner start? I'm starving over here!" Giovanni said rubbing his belly.

"Gabriela, you not supposed to leave your guests hungry." Belinda told her daughter.

"I know mom. I just need more ingredients for the dish and the girls wanted some snacks since the men ate them all." Gabriela said looking at her older brothers in particular.

Troy, Dylan, Cindy, and Amber got to the grocery store but were surrounded by paparazzi. "Dylan, I need you to hold the girls hand so won't get lost in the crowd." Troy told his brother then turned to the girls. "And girls wait for Dylan to open your door, hold his hand until you're inside the store, and don't say anything just say 'Hi' and smile if you want to. Other than that don't say anything, okay?" The girls nodded.

As soon they got out of the car the paparazzi were taking photos of them. To Troy's relief the girls were unharmed and made it into the store safely. "Dylan can you get a cart?" Troy asked. "Girls you can go get your snacks; do you have your phones with you?" The girls nod their head. "Okay, call me when you found your snacks."

The girls left leaving Troy and Dylan by themselves. Troy looked down at the groceries list his girlfriend gave him to buy. After putting all the stuff his girlfriend asked for in the cart Troy started to put junk food inside the cart. "Troy what are you doing? Those aren't on the list Gabi gave us." Dylan said raising one eyebrow.

"No, but baby said to get snacks and what are these in the cart?" Troy asked motioning to the junk food in the cart.

"Junk food," Dylan answered.

"No, little brother these are snacks." Troy said pushing the cart. "I'm only listening to her directions."

"No, you're twisting her words." Dylan said putting back some of the snacks his older brother had taken.

"No I am not!" Troy stopped to grab the snacks and threw them back into the cart.

"Fine, if you think you can handle baby mad and don't me when baby is mad at you for not listening to her." Dylan rolled his eyes.

Just then Troy's phone started to ring. "I think I can handle _my _baby."

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"We got our snacks." Amber said through the other end of the phone.

"Okay, met us by the cash register." Troy said pulling up to the line of the cash register.

"Okay, bye!" Amber hung up.

Gabriela was in the kitchen with Victor waiting for the needed ingredients. "So Vick, I was wondering since you moving here for college why don't you just live me?" Gabriela suggested.

"Seriously? You wouldn't mind at all?" Victor said excitedly.

"Yes, but you cannot bring anyone over without my permission. If they do come over the will only stay in the kitchen, living room, game room, and if they have to the bathroom." Gabriela explained. "Understand?"

"Yes!" Victor said smiling picking Gabriela up spinning her around. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, but you still have to tell your mom about it." Gabriela told her cousin.

"We're home!" Troy echoed throughout the mansion.

"Finally we got beer!" Jack shouted excitedly as he grabbed the beer from his son.

Gabriela entered the foyer to find her cousin, boyfriend, and his brother and cousin with bags filled with junk food. "What the fuck Troy!" Gabriela opened the bags to find junk food. "Why do you have so many bags filled junk food?"

Troy just shrugged, "You said to buy snacks."

"Yeah, but not this many! Did you buy the store?" Gabriela sighed. "Just put the snacks away; I have to start dinner."

"Fine, Dylan come and help me," Troy said picking up the groceries bags.

"No thanks!" Dylan shouted as he ran up the staircase.

"Don't be an ass Dylan!" Troy shouted after him.

"It's okay!" Dylan replied.

Troy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "Are you mad at me?"

Gabriela shot him a look, "Do not steal my words. Those are my words not yours." Gabriela sat on top of the counter.

Troy settled himself between her legs and pouted, "I'm sorry."

Gabriela smiled at him; she knew she couldn't stay mad at him for that long. She loved him more than anything next to her family. "It's okay, just don't buy anymore snacks without me there."

"I love you," Troy said in a baby voice smiling

Gabriela smiled back at him, "I love you too babe." She leaned down to capture his lips which got heated real fast.

"Gabriela!" Belinda interrupted. "Counters are for glasses not asses! Get your ass off the counter!"

Gabriela groaned getting off the counter, "I cannot wait 'til I have you all to myself again." Gabriela whispered in his ear.

"You will tonight; it's been days since I've had a taste you." Troy winked.

"While our families are here? That's very kinky Mr. Bolton." Gabriela said smiling seductively.

"Isn't that what we do best, Ms. Montez?" Troy said raising one eyebrow.

**A/N: Okay, so here you go! I hope you like it!**

**This is totally irrelevant to the story but what do you think about Vanessa Hudgen's new photo shoot with Details magazine? Hot right? What about those sighting with Zac Efron and that Australian chick? Ugh, whatever, Vanessa's better anyway. They're still young; they'll figure this thing out.**

**Oh, before I forget!**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Hope you spent the day with someone special; boyfriend, girlfriend, best friend, or even best friend with benefits! Don't matter! And if you are alone, that's okay! Spend time with single friends. But I am so sorry if all your friends are taken. Awkward…**

**In Loving Memory of Our Favorite Couple**

**Zanessa**

**You will always be in our hearts**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just the Beginning**

The next morning Troy and Gabriela were in the kitchen making their families breakfast. The couple were fooling around and flirting with each and enjoying each other's company. Gabriela was in Troy's t-shirt with short shorts underneath while Troy was shirtless in his sweats.

"Do you think this morning is going to be awkward?" Troy asked leaning on the counter.

"Nah, I don't think so." Gabriela answered shrugging.

Troy's mouth hung little, "Come on, you don't think him seeing us, you know, is awkward at all?"

"Maybe for him, but it's not the first time one of my cousins walked in on me."

Troy walked towards Gabriela wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just out of curiosity, how many times did they walk in on you?"

"Having sex? I think about five or six times. Masturbating was just about ten times." Gabriela replied. "How many times did Dylan, Holly, or any of your cousins have caught you?"

"Well, you already know Holly walked in on us six times. Before I met you it was about they caught me only once having sex. Masturbating was about twelve times."

"Wow, twelve times?" Gabriela teased.

"Hey, they only caught me having sex once. Your family caught you having sex five or six times."

"I was a freak!" Gabriela said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You still are baby." Troy chuckled. "You are extremely freaky in bed, on the floor, on the couch, in the pool, and everywhere else." Troy kissed her neck as he listed the places they made love.

Gabriela moaned, "Te amo, novio."

"I love you too baby." Troy spun her around to make her face him and kissed her passionately.

Gabriela pulled back from the kiss making Troy pout a little and turning her attention back to the food. "Sorry babe, but we got finish breakfast." Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her shoulder as he watched her cook.

Belinda then came into kitchen and smiled at the couple, "Good morning."

The couple smiled and greeted her back, "Good morning."

After a few minutes in silence Julina and Laurinda came into the kitchen still half asleep and waking up when seeing Troy's shirtless chest.

"O my goodness! Holy crap! You're fucking ripped!" Laurinda said running her fingers up his sculpted six pack.

"Goodness gracious! You're pretty muscular for having a tiny frame." Julina said also running her finger up and down his abs.

"Titas, stop that! I'm right here you know! And I find it weird that you're running your fingers up my boyfriend's chest right in front of me," Gabriela said as she pulled her boyfriend away from her aunties.

"Sorry, about my sister and sister-in-law," Belinda apologized. "It's just our husbands used to look like you but their hard six pack turned into ice cold beer six pack along with a beer belly."

"Hey, I could turn my beer belly to look like his again," Carlos said coming into the kitchen and kissing his wife's cheek.

Belinda scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"Hey Mr. Montez, I was wondering if you wanted to go golfing today along with other guys, what do you say?" Troy suggested. Gabriela stared at her boyfriend for a bit then turned her head to look at her dad.

Carlos was a bit taken back from the invitation. "Golfing, huh? Yeah, if the other chicos are up to it then I guess you can count me in. Gives me a chance to actually have some guy time, there are too many women in this house."

Gabriela was dumbfounded that her father actually said to her boyfriend. This was the first time Carlos has ever said yes to one of her boyfriends before. Hopefully, at the end of the day some miracle would happen and her father and boyfriend would end up best friends.

After everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast, Alejandro has been completely quiet and has yet to look up from his plate.

"Alejandro you okay?" Gabriela asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Alejandro mumbled still not looking up from his dish.

Jacquelyn looked back and forth between her two cousins and started to laugh. "O my gosh! You saw, didn't you?"

"What did he see?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, what'd you see?" Cortez asked his brother.

"Nothing." Alejandro replied blushing a bit.

"He walked in on you guys?" Lucille exclaimed.

"While we were here?" Carlos asked looking at his daughter and her boyfriend.

Jack just laughed, "That's my boy!" Lucille slapped her husband's arm.

"Ale, it's nothing, trust me. I have walked in on her plenty of times, I wish I hadn't, but I did." Jacquelyn told him.

Holly dropped her fork; covering her mouth with both of her hands. "O my god. Last night?"

"You two were?" Junior asked looking at the couple. Troy and Gabriela both nodded.

"And he walked in while you were?" Joey asked smirking as they nodded.

"Lucky!" Ian exclaimed. Everyone looked at him with incredulous looks.

"That's gross!" Dylan said looking disgusted.

"It's about time you walk in." Joey said. "It was your time 'lil cousin."

"You'll get used to it. I walked in on her when I was twelve 'til I was fourteen." Victor said drinking his water.

"I watch them fuck every night!" Holly joked.

Gabriela laughed at her family. Troy scratched the back of his neck getting a little uncomfortable. "Okay, well, anyway the guys and I are going out golfing at the country club today." Troy said changing the subject.

"Golfing? What are we forty something?" Joey scoffed.

"What trying to say Papito?" Carlos asked. "Golf is an old man's sport?"

"No, it's just can't we do something more challenging?"

"Golf is challenging; I bet your old man could bet you."

Joey smirked, "You're on."

"So what are you ladies going to be doing today?" Jack asked his wife.

"I don't know whatever baby has planned for us." Lucille said looking at Gabriela.

"How about we take a relaxing spa day, my treat?" Gabriela suggested.

"Oh, that sounds heavenly!" Amy said excitedly.

"I could use a relaxing day." Emma agreed.

"Yeah, it's about time I get a facial." Holly said patting her face.

"Gabe, take Pablo and Rafael with you to the country club." Julina told her husband.

"Honey, take Fausto with you as well." Laurinda told Andreo.

"Why?" Gabriel whined.

"The spa isn't a place for so much energy, plus they can be in the day care while you play golf." Julina explained.

"Yeah, and tonight we could all go to a club and party the night away," Gabriela suggested. "The kids can stay at Hazel's house while her parents watch them."

"Well, then it's settled. We are all going out today."

"Awesome! Sounds like we'll have a hella fun day today!" Junior said smiling.

**A/N: Hey sorry it wasn't all that good. Although there will be some talk about a certain subject that may or not happen which will cause Troy and Gabriela to have a serious discussion about that certain subject.**

**Before I forget, credit goes out peytoncarolinemaries for the sex walk in idea.**

**It would have been better to write it out instead of them talking about it, but I didn't like how I written it so wrote it like this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just the Beginning**

The day went on and the guys were joking around and having a good time. Carlos couldn't believe it but he was actually having great time hanging out with his daughter's boyfriend and his family. Troy and his family reminded him of him and his family. Both families were very similar. Goofy grandparents, crazy parents both wanting best for their children, and perverted and crude jokes flying out of everyone's mouth. Gabriela finally found a worthy guy. One thing he had to know was when he was going to propose. Although Carlos did not like to see his daughter grow up he had to. His daughter grew up into a beautiful successful young woman. When he wasn't there to take care of his daughter Troy and his family took care of her. Carlos was truly grateful and respects him. Carlos gave it a lot of thought and came to the conclusion that Troy was the one for his daughter. Out of all the douche bag guys Gabriela has dated in the past Troy has got to be his favorite. Not for the fame and fortune but because he can take care of his daughter and treats her right.

The guys were golfing when Jack yelled for a guy playing golf as well. "Aye Tony! How you doing?" Jack said with a strong Italian accent.

The guy turned to look at us and broke out into a smile. "Aye Jack! I'm good, man. Out with the guys today?"

Tony and Jack hugged each other. "Yeah, bonding time with the Montez men. Guys, this is my friend Tony."

"Ah, the Montez family, it's nice to meet you. How is Gabi by the way?" Tony asked Troy.

"She's good, spending the day with the girls at spa." Troy replied.

"So when's the wedding?" Tony always wanted the two to get married. He found Gabriela to be beautiful inside and out. In Tony's book the couple should have gotten married a long time ago.

"We're not engaged, Uncle Tony." Troy said with a smile. Every time Tony saw Troy he would always ask when the couple was going to get married or when was the wedding.

"Not engaged! You should get down on your knees and ask already! Hell, you done that a long time ago!" Troy just scratched the back of neck which he does every time he gets uncomfortable or nervous.

"Yeah, Troy you should get on your knee and ask." Carlos said calmly which shocked everyone except Tony who just nodded in agreement.

The girls were at the day spa relaxing and just enjoying each other's company. Allison, Elizabeth, and Gabriela were talking in the steam room conversing. "So Gabi when are you and Troy going to get married?" Allison asked her grandson's girlfriend.

"I don't know, I mean it's kinda up to him, don't you think?" Gabriela said. Marriage was something that was on Gabriela's mind. When was Troy going to marry her? Would he even want to get married? Their jobs are hectic. The media feeds bullshit to the public. Would they be able to handle it? They've been to handle it for five years. Gabriela knew Troy Bolton was the only one for her. She couldn't imagine marrying or spending the rest of her life with anyone else. Did Troy feel the same? The topic of marriage was not something the couple talked about. It may have come up once or twice but never really got too into the topic.

"He'll ask you to marry him, don't worry Doll face." Elizabeth smiled.

"It's just we haven't really talked about getting married before. I mean it would come up but we haven't really had a serious talk about getting married." Gabriela explained. "I love him, I really do, and I would love to marry him, but I don't know how we could handle being married and our jobs. Our schedules are all over the place!"

"You make work! Honey, you've done when you're dating him. When you get married nothing changes. The love just grows and the family expends." Allison reassured placing a hand on Gabriela's knee.

"I just don't know if he wants to get married."

"He wants to get married." Elizabeth smiled. "The way he looks at you is like no other look he ever gave to another girl. When he looks at you he sees his world, his everything."

After the girls were done with the spa and the guys finished their game of golf. Joey lost to Carlos, which made him a little upset. Now they were at the mansion relaxing for a while before heading to the club. The kids were in the living room with Hazel watching movie. "What are guys watching?" Gabriela asked coming in the room with Junior and Joey.

"We're watching Karate kid." Cindy answered.

"I love that movie. You know I trained Jaden Smith?" Junior asked smiling.

"No you didn't!" Pablo said.

"Yeah, look at these moves." Junior said and kicked Gabriela's ass playfully.

"Hey!" Gabriela pouted and kicked him back on the side accidently kicking harder than she intended. "I'm sorry!"

Junior groaned and grabbed his side. "Ow! That hurt!" Junior lifted her up and dropped her on the couch then started to tickle her.

"Stop it Junior!" Gabriela laughed as her brother furiously tickled.

"Say I'm the best brother!"

"Hey!" the Montez brothers said in unison.

"Don't lie Gabsy! You know it's not true!" Joey yelled.

"Help me!" Gabriela giggled. Joey grabbed her and picked her up away from Junior. She kissed his cheek thanking him. "I like Joey better." She stuck her tongue out at Junior as he did to her.

In the kitchen Jack and Carlos entered the kitchen where Belinda and Lucille were talking. "Hello darling." Carlos greeted his wife kissing her on the cheek. Jack also kissed his wife one the cheek greeting her.

"Hello how was golf?" Belinda asked.

"It was good I murdered Joey at golfing." Carlos smirked. "That'll teach him for calling me old."

"You're not old sweetheart." Belinda kissed her husband.

"Okay, guess what we found out while golfing?" Jack asked the women.

The women looked at each other confused. "What?" Carlos and Jack smiled and told them.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucille exclaimed.

"No fucking way!" Belinda exclaimed shocked from the information she was just told.

**A/N: Hello there. This should have been out a long time ago but I was busy and lazy to do so sorry.**

**Hope you liked it! Once again sorry for the wait. Review! It makes me happy! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Just the Beginning**

Troy and Gabriela were sitting on the sofa out on the patio by the pool. Gabriela sat between Troy's legs snuggling trying to get away from the chaos that was their family. Troy sighed in content. "I missed you," Troy said kissing her temple.

"Me too," Gabriela said. "Let's just enjoy each other's company."

"Yeah, before I have to share you again." Gabriela playfully smacked his chest.

"Babe, stop it." Gabriela scolded her boyfriend. "Sharing is caring."

"But I like to be selfish when it comes to you." Troy pulled her closer to his body placing his head in her hair.

"Good, because when it comes to you I'm selfish as well." Gabriela smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Good," Troy smiled. "I can't believe you stayed with me for five years. A beautiful gorgeous babe like you stayed with me. I must be luckiest man alive right now."

"Awe, baby, you're so sweet!" Gabriela cooed kissing him on the nose. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I am so glad you're in my life."

"I'm thankful you let me in your life. I can't imagine not being your life or you not being part of mine." Troy remembered meeting her for the first time like it was yesterday.

_Troy was waiting for his name to be called in for his audition. The room was filled with desperation. Saying Troy was nervous was an understatement. This was his first audition ever. Suddenly the most beautiful girl he has ever landed his eyes on entered the room. He would be an idiot if he didn't make his move. Troy got out of his seat and made his way to sit in the seat next to her. "Hey," he greeted her with a smile._

_The girl smiled back at him, "Hi."_

"_So is this your first audition?" he asked her._

"_Uh, yeah, actually," she says looking through the audition script._

"_I'm sure you'll do fine. Just don't let them smell your fear." Troy chuckled. "I'm Troy by the way." _

"_Thanks," the girl giggled. "I'm Gabriela, nice to meet you."_

"_Which part are you auditioning for?"_

"_I'm auditioning for the part of Janelle, the lead role. What about you?"_

"_I'm auditioning for your love interest, Kevin."_

_Right then his name was called for is audition. "Well, that's me." Troy said getting up from his seat._

"_Good luck." Gabriela smiled. "I hope you get the part."_

_Troy looked back at her and smiled. "Thanks me too."_

Troy played with the ring on his girlfriend's ring finger on her right hand. The ring represented their long lasting relationship. On their second year anniversary the couple went to Hawaii to celebrate. The vacation was couldn't be any more perfect. Gabriela got to spend days without stress and enjoy it with her love of her life. Troy got to see his girl in and out of a bikini and just be with his love. While on their vacation Troy had the idea of getting his girlfriend a ring.

Troy had a romantic date planned and gave her the ring on the beach.

_Troy and Gabriela were walking along the beach side holding hands. The sun was setting making the sky beautiful pink and purple shade. That moment was the perfect moment to give it to her._

"_Baby, you know that I love you, right?" Troy asked his girlfriend in the eye._

"_Of course I do." Gabriela answered looking him in the eye._

"_You know I love you more than anything or anyone in the world?" _

"_Troy…" Gabriela said, "What are trying to say?"_

"_Gabriela I may not be the richest man or the best looking guy but know I would give you the world if I could. You gave me a chance to prove to you I'm not like those guys you dated. And I'm not. I'm also not like the Hollywood guys you could be dating right now. I'm not that muscular, tall, dark, handsome or rich. You deserve so much better than me. But when I'm with you I just want to be selfish. I don't want you with any other man. I want you to be mine." Troy took out the gold ring with one karat diamond. Gabriela was on the verge of tears. "It's not what you think; this is not an engagement ring. This ring is a promise ring. I promise treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I promise not to intentionally hurt you and to defend you with my life. I promise that one day I will replace that promise ring and give you an engagement ring with an even bigger diamond. So what do you say? Will you wear my promise ring?"_

_At this point Gabriela was flat out sobbing and took Troy's face into her hands. "Troy, you are the most gorgeous man I know. I don't care if you aren't rich, muscular, tall, or dark. I love you just the way you are otherwise I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't." Gabriela kissed his lips. "Yes I will wear your promise ring. And I Promise I will do the same for you as well."_

_Troy smiled brightly and kissed her zealously. "I love you," he said looking at her straight in the eye. "Before you put on the ring, I want to show you something." Troy took the ring and showed her the engraving, "Race you to the bedroom!"_

_Gabriela laughed and slapped him on the chest. "You're such a dork!"_

"_Hey! You got your romance in the speech and the walk on the beach!" Troy laughed. "Plus I'm your dork." He slid the ring through her finger._

"_Yes, yes you are and I love you." Gabriela said kissing him on the lips. Troy carried her bridal style all the way to the hotel room._

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriela asked playing with Troy's hair on the back of his neck.

"I was just thinking about us." Troy said smiling at the love of his life.

Gabriela smiled back, "What about us?"

"About the first time I laid my eyes on you and how beautiful you looked that day. I also thought about our second year anniversary and the night I gave your promise ring." Troy explained kissing her temple. "Come on let's get ready! We have to leave soon."

The couple got up from their comfortable position. "Oh yeah, instead of going to the club on their last night here our dads want to have a family dinner together."

"Okay, I think that's a great idea." Gabriela said as they went into the house. Everyone was smiling widely. The girls were squealing and the grandparents, especially the grandmothers, looked like they were about to burst into tears. "Why is everyone acting so strange?"

"I have no idea. Our families are strange." Troy said leading Gabriela to the other room while glaring at their families.

**A/N: Hey! So how's it going? Long time no read, huh? Anyways, I barely have to write anymore because of school and color guard. If you don't know what color guard is google it! Anyways I'm sorry! I hoped you guys like it! Like always please do review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just the Beginning**

Gabriela was in her room getting ready for the dinner. Tonight was the last night the Montez and Bolton were going to have with each other before heading home the following day. Gabriela loved spending time with her family as well as Troy's family. She was definitely going to miss all the chaos. Having the family around made her realize that she missed being with them. Gabriela's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She turned to see her father dressed in a nice red dress shirt and black dress slacks.

Carlos smiled at his daughter. She's as beautiful as the day she was born. "You're beautiful mija."

Gabriela returned the smile. "Thank you Papi."

Carlos walked towards Gabriela and gave her a hug. "I remember the day you were born. The most beautiful I have ever seen. Now look at you, you're all grown up, independent, strong, gorgeous, and an overall wonderful woman." Carlos' eyes watered a bit. "I just hope you won't forget about me."

"I would never forget about you Papi," Gabriela said with her head buried in the crock of her father's neck.

"Te amo mija," Carlos kissed his daughter's temple. His baby girl didn't need him to hold her hand anymore. The next little girl he is going to be holding hands and taking care of is going to be granddaughter. The granddaughter of whichever of his kids gets pregnant first. Which will be soon, his oldest children is sex crazed.

"_Papi! Papi!" A four year old Gabriela screamed running through the door and jumped into her father's arms. "Guess what?"_

_Carlos lifted his little girl and pretended to guess. "Uh, I don't know."_

"_No! You have to guess!" Gabriela pouted._

"_You're mami got you a pet?" Carlos smiled._

"_Ha! Yeah, right!" Belinda said as she walked through the door with arms full of groceries. "As if I would get something I have to take care of. I have a hard time taking care of your daughter and your two sons as it is."_

"_Okay, did you get a new dress?" Carols guessed again._

_Gabriela shook her head. "Nope, I got a solo for my dance recital!" His daughter smiled from ear to ear._

_Carlos gasped in excitement and had a sense of proud for his daughter. "Oh mija! That's muy fantistico!" He smiled at his daughter and gave her kiss on the cheek._

_Belinda smiled and walked up to her husband and daughter, "Yup, my daughter is going to be a star." She gave Gabriela kiss on the cheek as well._

_Carlos scrunched up his face, "Why is she your daughter when she's good? And why is she my daughter when she's bad?"_

_His wife just smiled and said, "We agreed on our wedding that's how it's going to be, remember?"_

_He just chuckled and smiled, "Really? Because I don't remember it being in our vows."_

Carlos kissed his daughter on the cheek, "I got to go, finish getting ready before your mom yells at me and calls me an old man."

Gabriela giggled and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Okay, see you in a bit."

"CARLOS! ARE YOU GETTING READY? WE'RE GOING TO BE LEAVING SOON!" Belinda yelled through the halls.

Carlos rolled his eyes, releasing grip from his daughter and exiting the room. "YES I AM! GOD, WOMAN!"

Gabriela smiled at her parents bickering. With her parents being here it felt more like home. What if she and Troy were to get married? Would they be like her parents? God, she hoped not. Although, if they were to get married; what would their kids be like? Would they be more Troy? Or would they turn out to be like her? God, please don't let them turn out to be like her. From what her parents, aunties, and uncles have told her, she was a hard kid to take care of. Hold on, kids! Gabriela shook the thought away. What is she thinking? Kids? Come on, she and Troy aren't even married! Let alone engaged!

She put on her white flowing dress and pair of nude colored heels. Along with some of her favorite accessories and her promise ring Troy gave her.

"Knock, knock!" Belinda walked into the master suite. "Oh gosh! What wouldn't I give to be younger? Look at you! You look gorgeous! I think a 'thank you' for my wonderful genes are in order."

Gabriela rolled her eyes and smiled at her mother, "Thank you mami for giving kick ass genes!"

Belinda smiled back, "Your welcome mija." Before Gabriela left home for California things between the two got cold. Now is the opportunity to set things right.

"You know, I'm terribly sorry for not supporting you before you left home," Belinda said taking Gabriela's hand and looking into her eyes. "It just tore me apart knowing I wouldn't be able to see every day. Not knowing what you were doing. Or being sure you are getting the proper diet. I was just worried that something might go wrong and I wouldn't be there to fix it."

Gabriela looked in her mother's eyes and there was nothing but pure sincerity. "I'm sorry too. I just value your approval so much. It hurt that you didn't approve of it. But I knew that this a once in a lifetime shot. You have to understand that I had to take it."

Belinda nodded, "I know, I just couldn't bear to see my baby grow up so fast. But you grew up to be a smart beautiful lady. Well, thanks to me, of course." Belinda scoffed and flipped her.

Gabriela laughed. Her mom could be such a teenager at times. Other times she can be a straight up bitch. Though, Belinda thinks of it being honest and keeping it real. But most of the times she's just a caring mother bear looking over her cubs. "Just remember mija, your madre is a lawyer and your papi is police officer, if you ever in trouble we're just a phone call away. We'll always be there for you, babe. Te amo." Belinda kissed her cheek.

"Te amo," Gabriela said as her mother walked out of her suite.

**A/N: *awkward wave* Hi! So! Happy holidays everyone! Yeah, I know I'm late on the holidays.**

**Anyway on the last chapter, someone mentioned the one **_**L**_ **in Gabriela's name. I'm mad about it. I was actually waiting a pretty long time for someone to mention it. The reason why I spell "Gabriela" the way I do is because Gabriela is Hispanic. In Spanish a double L, "**_**ll",**_** is a **_**y **_**sound. So I just spell it with one because it just felt right.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. For those wondering, yes this story is going to end soon, sadly. We just have a few more chapters until the story finishes. It is most likely that there won't be a sequel.**

**Good news though, color guard season has ended and so has finals! I have more time finish this story. Although, that's completely up to you guys. I update faster if I get more positive reviews! I also love to hear your guys' ideas about the story its really funny and great ideas. Especially for you guys that know what is going to happen next!**

**REVIEW!**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


	16. Final Chapter

**Just the Beginning**

"Hey, hey party people!" Hazel greeted everyone as she came through the door smiling. Almost everyone was dressed and just about done getting ready. "Wow! You guys look gorgeous!"

"Why thank you Hazel," Belinda smiled and hugged the 14 year old. "You look beautiful as well." Hazel wore a pink retro cocktail dress with nude color high heel pumps.

"Yeah, you look amazing," Alejandro agreed making Hazel blush. Belinda smiled at the two and turned and walked away to give them a bit of privacy.

"Thank you Alejandro," Hazel kissed his cheek. Now was Alejandro's turn to blush.

"So… uh… I didn't know you were coming," Alejandro awkwardly scratched his ear.

"Yeah, Troy invited me." Hazel smiled, "He said he didn't want me to miss the event."

"HAZEL!" Gabriela screamed as she ran down the stairs with Troy trailing behind in a dress baby blue shirt and black slacks. "Are you coming to the dinner?"

"Dinner, I thought you said you guys were having a party?" Hazel asked Troy confused.

"It is party," Troy replied.

Gabriela's jaw dropped at his words. "Son of a bitch!" She slapped Troy's chest. "You told me we were having dinner! Not going to a party! Now I gotta change!" She turned around only to be pulled back by Troy.

"Babe you look beautiful!" Troy said looking her in the eyes. "Besides we have to get in the limo right now."

"Fine," Gabriela pouted. "Who else is going?"

"It's just going to be our closest friends. I didn't want to invite anyone that turns fun into business." Troy shrugged on his jacket as the families loaded into the stretched limo.

"Good! I hate those people! They're such a buzz kill." Gabriela rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, that's why no one is on twitter telling the public we're going out right?" Troy said looking at the kids with their cell phones.

All the kids didn't meet his gaze and remained silenced. "Right, Hazel?" Troy raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't say where!" Hazel crossed her arms and pouted.

"Okay, who else tweeted?" Troy asked.

Everyone in the limo besides the couple raised their hand.

"Really, everyone has a Twitter?" Troy said shocked. "Babe, I feel left out. Can I get a Twitter?"

"What do you guys use it for anyways?" Gabriela asked ignoring Troy's question.

"Random stuff, like posting quotes and stuff like that." Camille said.

"Or pictures of funny looking cats." Sasha added.

"That sounds like fun, can I get one?" Troy asked again.

"Troy you can make an account I really don't care." Gabriela rolled her eyes. "Just don't be posting stuff like where go."

"Why do you have to ask her to make an account anyway?" Giovanni asked.

"That she doesn't have a bitch fit when she finds out and asks why I didn't tell her." Troy rolled his eyes as Gabriela slapped him on the chest again. Toy grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "You have to stop hitting me. It hurts."

"Oh poor baby!" Gabriela cooed.

"Gabriela, stop hitting Troy." Belinda scolded her daughter as if she were 5 years old again.

"Fine," Gabriela crossed her arms.

"Yeah, Gabsy stop hitting Troy!" Junior teased his sister.

Gabriela stuck her tongue out at Junior as she wrapped her arms around Troy. "Why did you change our plans into a party anyway?"

Troy smiled, "Our dads wanted to have a party."

Gabriela furrowed her eyebrows together, "How did you plan a party so quickly?"

Troy shrugged, "I have my ways."

The limo pulled up to the beautiful small venue. Both families were in awe. Gabriela smiled looking at the venue. Troy held her hand and smiled at his girlfriend. As Troy predicted the paparazzi was there to greet them.

"Troy! Look here!"

"Hey what's up man? How's it going?"

Troy rolled his eyes as he helped his girlfriend out of the limo.

"Hi Gabriela! You look beautiful tonight!" Gabriela smiled and waved at the cameras as she got out of the limo. Troy placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the venue.

Security came out and helped the family into the venue.

"Hi guys! You look wonderful tonight!"

"Going out tonight?"

Both Montez and Bolton family got into the venue without being touched by the paparazzi.

"Is everyone here?" Troy asked taking a head count.

"Anyone hurt?" Gabriela asked concerned.

"We're all fine!" Joey said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, now let's party!"Julina screamed as she headed for the bar. The others followed her suit and started to have a good time.

"GABSTER!" Chad Danforth yelled with his arms open for a hug. Chad costarred in Troy and Gabriela's first movie.

"CHADSTER!" Gabriela screamed with a wide smile and gave him a big bear hug. "I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"I know!" Chad held her in their tight hug.

"Hey, what's up man?" Troy greeted him with their secret handshake.

"PARTY IS HERE!" Sharpay Evens screamed smiling as she entered the building. "Where's my package of Latina fun?" Sharpay also costarred in Troy and Gabriela's first movie.

"Sharpay!" Gabriela smiled and hugged her costar.

"It's nice to see you chica!" Sharpay said hugging her friend and costar tighter. "Sorry Troy, I'm stealing her for a dance."

Troy waved them off as Sharpay dragged his girlfriend to the dance floor. "Nice to see you too, Shar."

As it got darker outside, everyone was having more fun. Everyone was dancing and the kids were asking to take pictures with their cast mates.

Troy and Gabriela were in the corner of a booth cuddling watching the others dance.

"Don't you want to dance?" Troy asked.

"Nah, I rather be with you. I like cuddling with you." Gabriela smiled.

"I love cuddling with you too." Troy smiled and got up from the comfy position.

Gabriela looked at him confused. "What are you doing?"

Troy grabbed her hand, "Come with me." He led her out on the balcony upstairs. What the couple didn't know was everyone was silently following them.

"Troy what are we doing out here? It's cold." Gabriela whined. The families and guests peeked through the French doors.

"Here," Troy said giving her his jacket. "Now I need ask you something."

"Something you couldn't ask me inside?" Gabriela asked confused.

"Well, I could have but I wanted to be away from the family and everyone else." Troy shrugged, "Okay, what I needed to ask was where you see yourself in the near future? Where do you see us in the near future?"

"Ouch, Alejandro you're on my foot," Cindy whined.

"Sorry," Alejandro apologized.

"Stop talking you two!" Jacquelyn shushed them, "I can't hear them. What are they saying?"

"I don't know they're just talking," Daniel replied.

"Well, I see us, hopefully, engaged by then. Um, seeing how we have a lot of sex and I keep forgetting to take the pill. I would say pregnant." Gabriela shrugged.

"Do know what I see?" Gabriela looked in his eyes. "I see us married, having many kids, and still looking sexy or even sexier."

"Now what are they saying?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, I can't hear because some people keep talking!" Lucille said annoyed.

"Calm down, Lucille." Jack said rubbing her arm.

"You calm down Jack!" Lucille swatted his hand away.

Gabriela smiled "Really?"

"Yeah," Troy smiled. "Gabriela I love you with all my heart."

"Did he propose yet?" Sharpay asked.

"Did she say yes?" Chad asked.

"Why are we here?" Fausto asked looking around confused with his big brown eyes.

"Gabriela I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Troy said with nothing but sincerity, honesty, and love. "Life without you is just impossible. I want to have many babies with you as much as possible. I want to be with for always." Troy got down on one knee. Gabriela gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God!" Jacquelyn and Holly squealed together.

"He's proposing!" Belinda and Lucille smiled wildly.

Everyone smiled widely while the grandmothers were overwhelmed with tears of joy.

Troy pulled out a big engagement making Gabriela gasp once again. "Gabriela Eva Ventura Montez, will you marry me?"

Before Gabriela could answer the balcony doors burst open, "SAY YES!"

Gabriela looked down at Troy and smiled, "Yes."

Troy got up from ground wrapped his fiancé in a tight hug and passionately kissed her not caring if their family and friends was watching.

**A/N: Before I start, I want say that I wasn't mad about the L thing I just forgot to put "not" in the sentence.**

**Okay, so I lied this is the last chapter. Maybe. I may or may not make an epilogue.**

**I just want thank for every one of you who supported me and this story, especially those who have been here since the very beginning and kept reviewing. This is the first story that I actually finished. I hoped you enjoyed this story. Kudos goes to zanessatroyella2013 for giving an idea that I took bits and pieces of.**

**I have a picture of the engagement ring in my profile, if you want to see it. Let's see, I do have a couple of ideas for a next story, you can look out for that for follow/subscribe to me. **

**Again I just want to thank everyone for their support. It really means a lot to me. Insert smiley here. Less than three.**

**Much Love,**

**The Author**


End file.
